Philophobia (Mullette)
by CrowleysGlasses
Summary: {Modern AU} Lafayette, the model. Hercules Mulligan, the tailor. The fuckboy and the teddy bear. How bad can it be?
1. 1

**If you didn't know, Philophobia is the fear of falling in love.**

**TW's for the full book: Mentions of smut, possible smut, mature themes, swearing, mentions of depression/mental disorders.**

* * *

Marquis de Lafayette was your typical fuckboy. He was young, attractive, wealthy and quite famous. He had everything you could want. Houses, cars, money and guys. Lots and lots of guys.

Lafayette was a model. The biggest one in France. He'd done photo shoots for companies all around the globe however. Marquis was also the LGBTQ plus symbol of France. He was openly gay.

Gilbert always had someone. He always had someone in his bed.

You would think that being so famous and always having someone in his bed, he would have plentyful relationships. However, he had never been in a real loving, romantic relationship. It was to scary. Heartbreak, death, rejection, it was all to terrifying. So, instead of being heartbroken, instead of knowing how to maintain a healthy relationship. He lived as the fuckboy.

He was the heartbreaker.

* * *

Hercules Mulligan was the opposite. He was the loving, trusting teddy bear, who worked as tailor.

Yes, he'd experimented. He'd had his fair share of his one night stands. He'd had a five some before, true. But that was once.

Every person he'd been with, be it female or male, had broken his heart in one way or another. By cheating, by leaving, or by being assholes. But he never gave up hope, and he never stopped chasing love.

He was the heartbroken.

* * *

**Words: 260**

**I'm looking forward to this book so goddamn much!**


	2. 2

**A/N: I do read reviews!**

* * *

Lafayette relaxed in the back of his silver Rolls Royce, sipping champagne and staring out of his black tinted car windows. He watched New York speed past, taking another drink of champagne.

"Samuel, sois gentil et arrête-toi ici." _(Samuel, be a dear and stop here.) _Lafayette spoke in his thick French accent, placing his champagne down.

The driver complied, pulling over to the side. "Êtes-vous sûr?" _(Are you sure?) _Samuel spoke back in French, despite being from America.

"Oui. Il y a un café ici et un magasin de couture sur la route. Je vais y aller." _(Yes. There's a cafe here, and a tailor shop down the road. I'll go there.) _Lafayette insisted, opening his car door.

Samuel sighed, "Je vais te chercher ici." _(I'll pick you up here.) _

Lafayette stepped out, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. He began to walk down the street towards the coffee shop. It was nice to walk down a street without being bombarded with cameras and the press.

He pushed the shop door open, the bell signalling his entrance. Lafayette took his sunglasses off, slipping them in his pocket.

"Bonjour," he smiled at the barista, reading her name tag. _Peggy. _"I'll have a white latte, merci."

"Can I take a name?" She grinned back.

"Lafayette."

Peggy scribbled this on his takeaway cup, starting to make his coffee.

Lafayette glanced around the shop, taking in the different characters. There was a male sat in the corner, tapping furiously on his laptop, occasionally scooping his greasy hair from his face. He ignored this male, continuing to study the room. There was a bulky, dark skinned male sitting by the window, sipping a coffee and nibbling a cheese scone. Lafayette took great interest in this man, gathering his features. He looked like the kind of male Lafayette would pursue, young and hot.

"Latte for Lafayette?" Peggy called, and the Frenchman turned around. He handed her three one dollar bills, taking his coffee.

"Merci." He nodded, slinking off.

Lafayette eyed the man by the window, watching him stand and leave the shop, shooting a smile at the barista. Lafayette shrugged, advancing down the street where he'd been told the tailors store was. The broad shouldered male was walking in front of him. Lafayette took in his fashion sense, it was very nice. He seemed very fashionable.

Lafayette hung back, distracted by some suits in a store window.

* * *

Hercules sighed, unlocking his tailor shop. He restuck the **_Models Wanted _**sign back on the window. He'd had multiple people come toward, but they didn't suit the model he was looking for. He sat by his desk, pressing the peddle of his sewing machine and continuing with the mint dress he'd promised Eliza Schyluer.

The door opened, signafied by the bell. "Hello?" Hercules looked up, expecting it to be yet another elderly lady.

"Bonjour!" Hercules took his foot of the peddle, jumping back in his seat. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous. He reconsided him too. And his French accent was sexy. It didn't matter that he'd only said one word.

"Hi, did you need anything?" Hercules moved something's around on his desk, accidently knocking a magazine off onto the floor.

The tall man bent down and picked it up for him, gazing at the front cover with a chuckle. "Zat is me!" He pointed to the male model on the front, smiling.

"Huh?" Hercules glanced at it, knitting his eyebrows. The man on the front was wearing a rainbow jacket, since he'd bought it in LGBT history month. "You're..."

"Marquis de Lafayette." Lafayette nodded, placing the magazine back on the desk. "I saw your sigh looking for models. I'm free." He smirked.

Hercules flushed red, the idea of a famous gay model working for him was enough to make any bisexual man blush. "Yeah, that would be good." He tried to act casual, but that melted away eveytime he spotted Lafayette's satisfied smirk.

"Perfect! Unlike ze English I spoke."

"Speak." Hercules corrected, standing. He shook Lafayette's hand, it was very soft compared to his own callus ones.

"Oh, merci." Lafayette kept his eyes on the male as he walked past him, pulling the poster off the window.

"Have a look at this, you can sit here if you want." Hercules nodded to the chair in the corner.

Lafayette couldn't keep his eyes off the man, realizing he'd never caught his name. "What are you named?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Hercules Mulligan." He smiled and Lafayette felt his breathing hitch.

He looked directly at the poster, trying to regulate his breathing. Oh god. Oh god.

Whenever Hercules would glance at Lafayette, the tall model would flush, looking down at the poster again. Whenever he smiled, the Frenchman found it difficult to breath. His heart was fluttering and butterflies were flying around his stomach.

Oh god oh god.

Lafayette knew he was Philophobic. He'd known it for ages. But never before had he felt so scared and nauseous, yet so fuzzy and warm at the same time. He wasn't sure if he hated it. Or loved it. Lafayette wiped his sweaty palms on his jacket.

"I am done."

"Great!" Hercules stood again, taking the poster from Lafayette. He tried to hide his blush as their fingers brushed together. "What do you think?"

"I would love to model for you, mon ami!" Lafayette grinned, standing from the seat.

"How long have you been in NYC?" Hercules questioned, glancing at the unfinished dress on his desk.

"Three days." Lafayette grinned.

"Would you like me to show you around? You can meet my friends too." Hercules grabbed his jacket.

"I would love zat!" Lafayette followed after Hercules giddily.

His palms were sweating and there was faint nausea in his stomach.

But he ignored it.

Lafayette had made a friend!

* * *

**Words: 995**

**Oh my god I love writing this so goddamn much like help.**


	3. 3

**TW: Vomit (oof)**

* * *

Hercules continued to drag Lafayette around New York City, showing him the sights that were within walking distance.

They stopped at a coffee shop, picking up a muffin and takeaway coffee each.

"So, tell me about yourself!" Hercules smiled, taking a bite of blueberry muffin.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" _(What do you mean?)_

"I... I don't speak French..." Hercules admitted bashfully.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Lafayette flushed, nibbling some lemon, spongy goodness.

"Well, who is Marquis de Lafayette?" Hercules exclaimed dramatically.

"Hmm..." The taller male bit the inside of his cheek in though, "Well, I'm 24, I'm openly gay, I'm French, obviously, I... Both my parents are gone, and I'm staying in New York for six months." Lafayette smiled, "that's about it. I'm not very interesting."

"I'm sure you're very interesting! I'd love to learn more about you!" Hercules smiled.

Lafayette flushed red, hiding it with a sip of coffee. "What about you? 'Ercules Mulligan, ze tailor. Zats all I know!"

Hercules loved the way his name rolled off Lafayette's tongue in his thick French accent. It was lovely.

"I'm 23, 24 in two months, I have an older brother and a younger sister, I'm actually from Ireland, and I studied fashion in college." Hercules grinned, taking a drink of black coffee.

"Happy birthday in two months! What college did you attend?" Lafayette smiled, following Hercules to wherever they were going.

"I went to Kings, along with my two honking geese friends." Hercules chuckled, taking the last bite of muffin.

"'Ow nice!" Lafayette smiled, realizing where they were. "Is zis a, uh... How you say?"

"A park." Hercules finished for him. Lafayette nodded.

"Zats ze word!" Hercules chuckled at Lafayette's childish excitement. "Sorry, I'm not fluent yet."

"That's fine, it's cute." Hercules smiled.

Lafayette blushed a dark red, nausea gathering in his stomach. He could feel anxiety bubbling in his chest, but pushed it away, not about to let it ruin his walk with Hercules.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Hercules laughed awkwardly.

"Umm, oui." Lafayette chortled too, running his teeth along his bottom lip. "Its fine, I know I'm very cute." He winked playfully, pushing some hair from his face.

Hercules giggled. "You are so humble."

* * *

It was growing dark when the Frenchman turned to Hercules.

"I know you wanted me to meet your friends, but I must go. I promise Samuel I'd meet him close by." Lafayette said solemnly, sighing into the cool evening breeze.

"Samuel?" Hercules felt a sudden pang to his heart. Of course Lafayette, an openly gay, model would be in a relationship!

"Oui, I'm sorry, mon ami." Lafayette reached into Hercules' jacket pocket, pulling out the man's phone. "Here." He unlocked it without a password, typing in his number. "Text me!"

And Lafayette scattered down the street. Hercules watched the tall male clamber into a silver Rolls Royce and drive off.

Hercules looked around, taking off in a sprint. He clattered into his apartment building, pounding his fist on the door across from his. It opened slowly and a slightly agitated John Laurens was stood in the doorway.

"What's up with you?" He laughed, watching his friends heavy breathing. John stepped aside, allowing Hercules to charge in, still panting for air.

"What's the matter, dude?" Alexander questioned, relaxing on the couch.

"Famous Model! French! Gay! Ho-ot!" Hercules exclaimed, keeling over and inhaling deeply.

"What?" John snickered at his friends antics, watching him straighten up.

"I think I get it." Alexander grinned.

"Translate please!" Laurens shoved Hercules onto a sofa, who quickly shoved his head in his hands.

"Okay, so, Hercules had a sign up for models wanted, right. And this famous, gay French models gonna work for him. Oh! And he's hot!" Alexander grinned at his genius, shifting some pillows around from where he was sitting.

"Awww! Has Hercy got a crush!" John teased, sliding into the seat next to him.

Hercules shoved him playfully before nodding.

The other two squealed, leaping to their feet. "I'm friends with children..." Hercules murmured.

"Come on, Herc! What's his name!" Alexander poked the taller man's cheek.

"Lafayette." Hercules hummed dreamily, swatting at Alexander and John.

"Lafayette~~~" John mocked, swooning playfully. He fell to be caught by Alexander, both of them laughing madly.

"Shut up!" Hercules yelled, picking up a couch cushion and throwing it at Alexander's face.

Alexander just brushed it off, chortling. "You should ask him on a date!"

Hercules laughed. "Yeah, right."

John cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Okay, one, he's about to work for me. And two, he's a FAMOUS gay model, and I think he has a boyfriend." Hercules said sadly, taking great interest in his shoes.

"How do you know?" John wiggled his eyebrows.

"He told me about a guy named Samuel, and how he was being picked up by him." Hercules made a face, scuffing his feet.

"Oh." Alexander bit his lip. "Maybe it's not a boyfriend. Maybe it's a friend!"

"Or! Or! If he's famous, it might be a chauffeur!" John pointed out, grinning.

Hercules sighed, slumping into his friends lumpy sofa. "Yeah right.

* * *

"Samuel!" Lafayette exclaimed, leaping into his car.

"Oui?"

"English!" The Frenchman yelled, banging his head on the back of Samuels seat.

"What's the matter, Laf?" Samuel looked in the rear view mirror. "You look a little pale, are you alright?"

Lafayette clutched his stomach, feeling the bile and sick rise in him. "Arrête la voiture!" _(Stop the car!) _

Samuel obliged, slowing to a stop. Lafayette forced the door open, throwing up into the gutter on the street. He coughed up the contents of his stomach, spitting.

"Are you okay, Laf?" Samuel questioned, taking off his scarf. The Frenchman sat back up, grabbing a bottle of water and spraying it into the gutter to clean away the sick.

"I'm fine."

Samuel handed back his scarf. "Would you like this?"

Lafayette nodded, tying it around his neck loosely, and sniffling. "What's up?"

"I... I've met a guy."

Samuel wiggled his eyebrows. "A guy, huh? Finally thinking about a relationship?"

"Sammy! I can't do that! That makes me to scared, to anxious. What if I fall in love?! What if he breaks my heart? What if-"

"Okay, Laf. Calm down, if anything, you've made a new friend!" Samuel started to drive again.

"Merci, Samuel."

"No problem, Gilb."

* * *

Hercules swung open his door, shutting it abruptly behind him. He tossed his beanie across the room, landing it on the coffee table. Hercules grabbed the handle of his fridge, opening it speedily. He pulled out the milk, pouring a glass.

"Fuckin', honking geese friends." He placed the milk back in fridge. "They keep forgetting I'm not carved from Steele and casted with dragon scales." Hercules huffed, placing the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

He kicked off this shoes, slumping into his sofa. Hercules took another drink off the cold milk, sighing. He turned on the TV, whistling.

"Parks and Rec, save me."

* * *

**Words: 1,202**

**I love this chapter!**


	4. 4

Lafayette face planted into his bed, staying in a rented out apartment in the city centre. "Bon Dieu, monsieur Mulligan. Pourquoi es-tu si magnifique?" _(Goddamn it, mister Mulligan. Why are you so fucking gorgeous?) _"Vous ne le savez pas. Mais tu m'as emporté!" _(You don't know it. But you've swept me off my feet!) _

He stood up, picking up his headphones and looking out the window. It was dark. Lafayette slid the headphones on, listening to some French rap music. He starfished on the bed, closing his eyes and jamming out to his Spotify Playlist.

_Vivre c'est des chiffres et des lettres_

_Des chutes et des litres _

(Living is numbers and letters. Loss and liters)

Lafayette sighed, there wasn't much to do. He remembered Hercules telling him about a show called 'Recreation and Parks'? Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter, because Hercules had said it was amazing, and if Hercules recommended it, Lafayette could give it a try.

He turned off his music, placing his phone on the night stand and turning his attention to the TV on the wall. He switched it on, flicking through the channels until he found the show. Lafayette's phone pinged, and he picked it up. A message from an Unknown number.

**Unknown: Hey, Laf.**

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette: Bonjour?**

**Unknown: It's Herc.**

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette: Oh!**

_**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette changed Unknowns name to Hercules.**_

_**Hercules changed Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette's name to Laffy.**_

**Hercules: How are u?**

**Laffy: im good. watching the television show you suggested.**

**Hercules: Parks and Rec?**

**Laffy: oui!**

**Hercules: whatcha thinkin of it? ? ?**

**Laffy: it is funny, non? although sometimes i do not get it**

**Hercules: FUNNY!? ITS HILARIOUS!**

**Laffy: im sorry i didnt meet ur friends today.**

**Hercules: Ya still can. I'll add you 2 the gc**

**Laffy: ok!**

Lafayette chuckled at Hercules' childish nature, excited to talk with his friends.

_**Herc added Laffy to 'Honking geese'**_

**Assexander: Who's that?**

**Turts: yee who is it**

**Herc: calm your tits it's Lafayette.**

**Assexander: YOU MEAN THE**

**Turts: lexi stop!**

**Laffy: Bonjour!**

**Assexander: Salut!**

**Turts: dont start speaking french on us**

**Herc: I agree**

**Turts: both of your usernames are 2 boring 1 sec**

_**Turts changed Herc's name to Horsefucker **_

_**Turts changed Laffy's name to FamousModelGuy**_

**Horsefucker: Are u serious John**

**Turts: yes**

**FamousModelGuy: should i be flattered?**

**Assexander: Yes, you should.**

**FamousModelGuy: ur the 1 who speaks french, non?**

**Assexander: Oui!**

**FamousModelGuy: Magnique!**

**Turts: staaaaup**

**Horsefucker: i agree**

**Assexander: Yo, should we add Lafayette to the main group chat?**

**Turts: hell yeah **

**FamousModelGuy: Lafayette's my last name btw**

**Turts: really**

**FamousModelGuy: oui!**

**Assexander: What's your first name?**

**FamousModelGuy: Marie**

**Turts: so ur marie lafayette?**

**FamousModelGuy: non.**

**Horsefucker: Prepare urselves **

**Assexander: What's your full name?**

**FamousModelGuy: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette **

**Turts: wtf **

**Assexander: Your parents must of hated you.**

**FamousModelGuy: wouldnt be eh...**

**FamousModelGuy: Surprised!**

**FamousModelGuy: wouldnt be surprised if they did.**

**Turts: did?**

**Horsefucker: Laf u ok talking about it?**

**Assexander: IM CONFUSED**

**FamousModelGuy: both my parents are dead.**

**Assexander: ME TOO! ORPHAN BUDDIES**

**Turts: lexi maybe dont sound so happy **

**FamousModelGuy: ORPHAN BUDDIES **

**Horsefucker: nvrm**

**Turts: ADD HIM GODDAMN IT**

Lafayette laughed again, he liked Hercules' friends. They seemed nice.

_**Turtleboi has added Lafayette to 'Include every one in the sequel!'**_

**MacaroniBitch: Angie, all I'm saying is, compared to me, you're not very strong.**

**WORK!: WANNA TRY THAT THEORY OUT BITCH**

**SickVirginian: please say no**

**Assexander: TO THIS**

**TurtleBoi: LoRd ShOw Me hOw To SaY nO tO tHiS **

**AndPeggy: Who's the new guy**

**Lafayette: Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**MacaroniBitch: Êtes-vous Français?**

**Lafayette: Oui! I'm French!**

**MacaroniBitch: cool. I'm Thomas Jefferson.**

**Assexander: He's an asshole.**

**SickVirginian: so are you.**

**Lafayette: ?**

**CinnamonRoll: I'm Eliza Schyluer, middle child. Thomas and Alex hate each other, James is T****homas' best friend.**

**Lafayette: ok nice 2 meet u all!**

**Waiting: Hi.**

**WORK!: HI AARON**

**Waiting: yeah okay bye**

**Lafayette: hey**

**Waiting: bye **

**Lafayette: wow rude**

**AndPeggy: That's A-aron for ya!**

**Lafayette: Is your name Peggy by any chance?**

**AndPeggy: YEAH HOWD U KNOW**

**Lafayette: lucky guess.**

_**HorsesAndShit had changed Lafayette's name to FrenchFry**_

**HorsesAndShit: lol**

**FrenchFry: ha ha. So funny.**

**SickVirginian: why was "Lafayette" even added?**

**HorsesAndShit: cause he's my friend**

**FrenchFry: and im also modelling **

**SickVirginian: Will I have seen u anywhere**

**MacaroniBitch: Why are u interrogating him?**

**FrenchFry: when did I specify my gender?**

**MacaroniBitch: well are a guy**

**FrenchFry: oui **

**MacaroniBitch: my point stands.**

**Assexander: John come back.**

**TurtleBoi: this is a mess**

**FrenchFry: SickVirginian ur James, right? **

**SickVirginian: yee **

**FrenchFry: im the gay symbol of france **

**SickVirginian: cool**

**CinnamonRoll: ReAlLy?**

**FrenchFry: yeah**

**AndPeggy: I want proof**

_**FrenchFry has sent an image**_

**WORK!: YOURE IN THE MAGAZINE I BOUGHT YESTERDAY**

**TurtleBoi: HERC STOP KNOCKING THE DOOR ITS UNLOCKED**

**Assexander: insert lenny face**

**FrenchFry: are you okay, mon ami?**

**HorsesAndShit: say something Alex. I DARE you**

**Assexander: he... wanted to hang out**

**AndPeggy: Herc pm me now**

* * *

"What's the matter?" John cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you not see the photo he sent!" Hercules exclaimed, bursting into his best friends flat, standing in the hall.

"Yeah? The one where..." John trailed off. "Oh!"

**(Casual Shawn Mendes Calvin Klein reference)**

"Why would he choose that!" He kicked the ground.

"Because he looks good!" John giggled, pushing Hercules into the living room.

Hercules sighed, sitting in his friends living room. "What's the matter?" Alexander questioned.

"I'm falling for my model!" He exclaimed, hanging his head in his hands.

John slid into the seat next to him. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hercules whipped his head up. "YES!"

His phone beeped violently, many messages coming through at once.

**PegLeg: Herc**

**PegLeg: Herc answer me**

**PegLeg: what's up w u**

**PegLeg: I mean it **

**PegLeg: Is it something 2 do with Laf**

**PegLeg: ?**

**Hunkules: yes.**

**PegLeg: TOOK U LONG ENOUGH**

**PegLeg: wait yes?**

**Hunkules: yes.**

**PegLeg: holy shit **

**PegLeg: are u gonna ask him out?**

**Hunkules: he has a bf**

**PegLeg: how do u know?**

**Hunkules: we were walking and he said a guy called Samuel was picking him up. And he called me mon ami. That means my friend in French i looked it up. **

**PegLeg: and? He's a famous model left?**

**Hunkules: left?**

**PegLeg: right stupid auto cucumber**

**PegLeg: AUTO CORRECT**

**Hunkules: yeah he's a famous model.**

**PegLeg: what if it's a shofer **

**Hunkules: a chauffeur?**

**PegLeg: u know i failed english so shut it**

**Hunkules: but what if this Samuel guy is his bf?**

**PegLeg: ill break them up for u**

**Hunkules: DoNt Do ThAt!**

**PegLeg: okay okay calm us tits, and put a tampon on. **

**Hunkules: ha ha**

**PegLeg: u know u love me**

**Hunkules: ur not wrong, love ya Pegs.**

**PegLeg: MWAH**

**Hunkules: MWAH**

He noticed John staring over his shoulder. Hercules proceeded to delete the messages apart from the last ones, he didn't know why. Maybe he'd go back to them if he was feeling low. "What's she on about?" Alex chuckled.

"I don't know." Hercules switched off his phone, glancing at the time before he did. "I'm going to bed, so don't contact me." He stood, pacing into his own apartment.

* * *

"What will we do with him?" John giggled, collapsing onto the couch.

Alex sighed in despair. "I don't know. But I haven't seen him like this since..." He trailed off.

"Her." John hissed.

Alex repeated him.

"Her."

* * *

**Words: 1,305**

**Who's Her?! **

**Hehehe**


	5. 5

Her.

* * *

She was the one who obliterated Hercules' heart. She was the one who smashed him into a million pieces, and destroyed his soul.

* * *

Her name, was Elizabeth Sanders.

Hercules met her two years ago, and fell. He pined over her for weeks, always eyeing her in his college classes until he finally worked up the valor to ask her on a date.

They seemed perfect for each other, both funny, friendly, courageous. They were both interested in fashion, in the world around them. Elizabeth got along like a house on fire with Hercules' friends, although John never admitted that he got odd vibes off her.

Elizabeth had vibrant green eyes, long, flowing and wavy brown hair and freckles sprinkled along her cheeks. She had pink lips, and a constant blush on her cheeks. She wore dark emerald dresses, green was her favourite colour. Elizabeth seemed to love Hercules.

Seemed to.

Hercules fell head over heels in love, always seemed awestruck around her. She clung to his arm whenever she could, always stared up in admiration at him.

Elizabeth said her favourite physical thing about Hercules was his arms.

Hercules said his favourite physical thing about Elizabeth was her eyes.

They both said their favourite overall things about one and other was their hearts.

Hercules would gush about Elizabeth to his friends, Elizabeth to hers. They were so in love. Alexander joked they were made for each other, like horse and carriage. It was all so perfect.

Until it wasn't.

Hercules came home from class to the harsh ringtone of a mobile phone. He didn't recognise the music. Hercules proceeded into the room, following the music. He found the phone, picking it up and looking at the name.

_Incoming call from:_

**_Baby Got Back_**

He shook his head in disbelief. No. No way. Someone must have left their phone, or this was a nickname for Elizabeth's friend! Yeah!

Hesitantly he answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Liza. I'll be seeing you at eight, right? You made a promise to ditch the big guy." A succulent British spoke with a slight slur on the other end of the call.

Hercules felt rage rip through him. "Who might be this 'big guy!'" He demanded, refusing to admit the inevitable.

"Uhh... is this not Elizabeth?" The Brit sounded terrified.

"No. This is her boyfriend." Hercules hissed, taking the phone from his ear. He screenshoted the name and number before pressing the phone violently to his ear again.

"O-oh..."

"Don't even think about hanging up." Hercules boomed, resisting the urge to toss the phone across the room and out the window.

"Okay!"

"So, mind telling me how you know my girlfriend? And what you play on doing at eight?" Hercules sneered, gritting his teeth.

"Uh... I met her on Tinder and I planned on... you know." He paused nervously.

"Well you should be able to meet up at eight, and at point she'll be a single girl." And he hung up. Hercules airdropped the screenshot to his own phone.

Fury.

Fury at the fact Elizabeth had a secret phone.

Ire at her cheating.

Five minutes later Elizabeth flounced into their shared apartment, smiling. "Sweetie!"

"You won't be calling me that." Hercules snapped.

"Woah, what's got into you?" She giggled, skipping over to her boyfriend.

Hercules held up the white iPhone. "Care to explain?"

"Umm?" She bit her lip in agony.

"Would you like to tell me why a British man is asking you to come over?" Hercules smirked.

"He... he's my friend?" Elizabeth stuttered anxiously.

"Really? A friend that you casually fuck behind my back?" Hercules threw the phone on the floor.

"Herc-"

"Don't say my name like you care!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Hercules, please!" She sobbed, clutching his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" Hercules shoved her away. "Pack your bags and get out!"

"Herc! No! I need-" Her green eyes shimmered with tears.

"You don't need me. You need to get out!" Hercules shoved her away again, staring sharpened daggers at his ex.

"Please! Give me another chance!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"No! I've been through this one to many times with other people! Shove your clothes in a bag and get out!" Hercules left the room, storming into their shared room. He grabbed some plastic bags, opening the wardrobe and throwing Elizabeth's clothes into it. He finished, grabbing her books and tossing them into another bag. He exited, basically chucking them at Elizabeth.

"Herc, no!" Elizabeth scrabbled to pick her stuff.

"Yes! That's your important things, get the fuck out my apartment!" Hercules directed Elizabeth towards the door.

"Please! I love you!" She bawled.

"No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't cheat! Get the fuck out!" Hercules took the bag full of books, opening the front door and tossing them out.

"Hercules!" Elizabeth sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks violently.

"This is my apartment, I rented it. So get out before I call the police!" Hercules screamed.

She dragged herself to her feet, her dress mucky. "One more chance!"

"I said no! Get out!" Elizabeth grabbed her plastic bag, scrambling to the door.

"I-I'm sorry!" She grabbed Herc's collar, attempting to pull him into a kiss.

"Don't touch me ever again." Hercules hissed, taking note of the key in her hand. He grabbed it, pushing her and slamming the door.

Ten minutes later the door flew open.

"HERC! HERC WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" John yelled.

Alex and John comforted him.

That's the story of Her.

Her.

* * *

Back to Lafayette at Hercules in real time.

* * *

Lafayette walked briskly down the street to a coffee store. He pushed the door open, the bell ringing to signal his entrance.

"Bonjour, I'll take a latte, sit in." He smiled at the barista.

"Sure, can I take a name?" The girl didn't look up, seeming quite engrossed in a photo on her phone.

"Lafayette." He smiled.

The girls head whipped up, her curly pony tail bounce. "Lafayette? French Fry?"

"Which one are you?" Lafayette chuckled.

"I'm Peggy!" She grinned manicly.

"Oh! You were my favourite!" Lafayette beamed, "apart from Herc." He murmured.

"Apart from Herc?" She teased.

"Look, just make my coffee." Lafayette joked, watching her make his coffee.

"Okay, my break starts soon. Sit and we can talk!" She bounces, finishing the coffee. Peggy handed it over, tossing her apron asquew along the floor and joining Lafayette at his chosen table.

"'Ow 'ave you been, eh... Peggy?" Lafayette smiled, taking a sip of piping hot coffee.

"I've been great! How are you, Laf?" She grinned.

"All right."

* * *

They chatted until Lafayette finished his latte, and then Peggy's manager came over, telling her, that her break had been over for five minutes. They said goodbyes and parted ways, Lafayette's phone binging just as they did.

**BeefHercy: Hey, Laf! Can u come over? I can take it measurements**

**FrenchFry: yeah sure **

**BeefHercy: Great! See ya soon**

**FrenchFry: i was at the coffee shop just down the street so ill be there soon**

**BeefHercy: awesome **

Lafayette started down the street when someone tugged the back of his jacket.

"Bonjour?" He spun around to see a small girl of around 7 or 8.

"Are you the pretty man in the magazine's?" She smiled in awe, holding up a newly bought pamphlet. She pointed pressingly at the tall male dressed fancy on the fourth page.

Lafayette look a closer look. "Oui! I believe that is me!" He grinned.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's the man in the magazine!" The little girl ran to her mother, dragging her over.

"Hello, I'm so sorry, is she bothering you?" The mother asked bashfully, her child bouncing in her toes.

"Non, it's fine. I'm flattered." Lafayette smiled at the short girl who was still rambling about the 'model man'.

"She's the type of girl who cuts her favourite models out of magazines and sticks them in books." The mother admitted humbly, smiling.

Lafayette bent down to the girls level. "How would you like to have a photo of both of us?" He smiled.

The girl squealed excitedly. "Mommy! Please!"

"If it's not any trouble." The lady handed Laf her phone.

"Of course." Lafayette snapped a selfie with the youngster, handing the phone back to the mother. The small girl hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." The girl took her mothers hand, "she's so happy." And they started to walk off.

Lafayette smiled toothily, brushing himself down.

Right.

To the tailor shop.

* * *

**Words: 1,440**

**I really like this chapter!**


	6. 6

Lafayette smiled, opening the tailor shop door. "Bonjour, mon ami!" He skipped in.

"Oh hey, Laf!" Hercules looked up from the mint dress he was completely. "Now, I've got he clothes done, I just need to adjust them." He stood, clearing his throat.

"Sounds good. 'Ow are you?" Lafayette grinned again, flouncing to the desk.

"I'm fine, how are ya?" Hercules coughed into the crease of his elbow.

"I suppose I'm okay. Are you ill?" Lafayette took off his jacket, hanging it on a coat hanger.

Hercules grinned, "no no, just got a lump in my throat." He sniffed.

"Why is that?" Lafayette fell into a small armchair, usually used for people waiting.

_Because you're so goddamn gorgeous, that's why._ Hercules thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, just, never had a famous model before." He decided on as his lie.

"Aww, I'm flattered." Lafayette blushed pink, looking off.

"Right, come through the back and we'll get you ready." Hercules beckoned Lafayette through a door.

"Sure thing."

"Maria!" Hercules called, and a short female wearing a red dress came scattering in.

"Hi!" She smiled, outstretching her hand to Lafayette. "I'm Maria Lewis, nice to meet you!"

Lafayette graciously shook her hand, smiling. "Je m'appelle Lafayette, Ravi de vous rencontrer également." _(Nice to meet you too.)_

"Ooh~ a French one." Maria elbowed Hercules, winking.

Lafayette chuckled. "Oui, I am."

Maria pulled a flustered Hercules down by the collar, whispering in his ear. "His accent is sexy, no?"

"Ma-ri-a!" Hercules hit her arm playfully, widening his eyes.

"What? I'm confused." Lafayette giggled, humming softly.

"Nothing." Hercules hissed. "Maria just..." He huffed instead of finishing his sentence.

Maria giggled, kissing Hercules playfully on the cheek. "Are you two..." Lafayette trailed off in defeat.

"Dating? No! Ew, no! We're just good friends!" Maria laughed heartedly, "come on, Laf. Why would I date this lug when I can date a gal?"

"Ah, makes sense." Lafayette chortled.

"Stop talking, Maria. Just..." Hercules sighed, "just go get the suits so I can make adjustments."

Maria scrambled off, presumably to collect clothing. "If you could just stand over there." Hercules waved to a circle on the ground with a stool by it.

"Okay." Lafayette obliged, standing in the circle and watching Hercules search for a measuring tape.

"Where is it- oh! There!" Hercules bent down grabbing a tape measure. Lafayette watched him lean over, and bit his lip. "Right," Hercules proceeded back over, "here we go."

"What exactly am I wearing?" Lafayette questioned, watching Hercules fiddle with the tape.

"I've got a suit, some shirts and a jacket." Hercules smiled. "Could you take your sweater off?"

"Oh, oui! Of course!" Lafayette pulled the jumper off his torso, folding it over his arm. Hercules took it from him with a grin, placing it on his desk again.

Mulligan stretched out his tape. "Arms up." He instructed with a nod. Lafayette complied, raising his arms above his head, making the shirt he was wearing ride up. Hercules averted his gaze from Lafayette's exposed hips, sucking in a breath. Hercules wrapped the tape measure around the Frenchmans chest, taking note of the measurements. He grabbed the notebook off the stool, scribbling it down.

"'Ow's it looking so far, mon cherie?" Lafayette widened his eyes, realising what he said. Hercules didn't reply, and Laf remembered Herc didn't know French.

"Well, let's say I already know I need to make alterations." Hercules smiled.

He continued taking measurements, stomach, waist, thighs and arms. "Right, this shouldn't take to long." Hercules smiled, "Maria does the actual photography, and she'll do the makeup. You know this don't you? Of course you do..." Hercules trailed off, his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

Lafayette chuckled, "yes, I know this." He stood, and the Maria girl came scattering in again.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Maria held up a bag, grinning.

She dragged Lafayette by the arm, pausing when the door swung open. "HERCULES! HERCULES, WE BROUGHT YOU COFFEE AND A MUFFIN!"

"Oh god..." Hercules sighed, taking his foot off the sewing machines peddle. "Just give me a second." He stood.

Lafayette poked his head around into the main area, where the front door was. "Why are you here? Don't you have work?" Hercules sighed.

"Nope!" John popped the p, smirking. He held out a coffee. "We got you a cappuccino!"

Hercules smiled, taking the coffee. "What about you, Alex? Don't you have an article to write?"

"I finished it yesterday." Alex beamed, pulling a smug face. He spotted Lafayette peeking around a door frame and pointed him out. "Hey look it's the guy with the name of every saint ever!"

"Hey! It's the model dude." John looked away. "Lafayette! That's the name!"

Lafayette chuckled, "Hey." He stepped in. "So, 'oo are you? Which ones?" Lafayette shook Alex's hand.

"I'm John, or the one with Turtle in every name ever." John grinned and hugging Lafayette.

"And I'm Alexander." Alex grinned. "We got Herc a muffin, but..."

"No, that's mine now." Hercules snatched the paper bag from Alexander's hand, smirking smugly.

"Hey, we came here to ask Herc to come to the bar with us, wanna come too?" John nudged Alex, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Moi?" Lafayette looked flattered. "I'd love to."

"I wasn't asked about this." Hercules chortled, taking another sip of coffee then a bite of lemon muffin.

"That's why we came." Alexander stuck out his tongue like a toddler.

"Fine, sure I'll be there." Hercules sighed.

"Score!" John fistbumped, high fiving Alexander.

"Noice!" Alex smirked.

"What time?" Lafayette grinned.

"Shall we say 7:35?" Alex whistled a tune. **(Meet the newest graduate of Kings College-)**

"Yeah sure." Hercules rolled his eyes. "Right, we've got work to do so buzz off." He shooed his best friends from the shop, both yelling things along the lines of.

"Man! Boo! What!"

Lafayette chuckled, "silly Americans." He mumbled.

"Ah ah ah! Alexander's from the Caribbean." Hercules corrected, seating himself at his desk.

"Oh. What about John?"

"South Carolinian. So yeah, American." Hercules continued adjusting the clothing.

"'Ow nice." Lafayette perched on the edge of the darker skinned man's desk, feet scuffing the floor. Hercules had to continuously think about not goggling at Lafayette, and worked away.

"Yeah, they're idiots though I swear." Hercules chuckled.

"Huh." Lafayette stood, looking at Hercules' phone on the desk. He slipped it into his pocket. "Where is ze lavatory?"

"There's not one here but in the coffee shop down the road there's a toilet." Hercules nodded out the door, twisting a jacket under the sewing machine.

"Okay, merci." Lafayette hurried out the store and down the street.

He chose a table in the very corner of the shop, pulling Hercules' phone from his pocket. Yes, he felt bad for taking his friends phone, but he was to awkward to ask more about Herc. Lafayette turned it on, swiping. No password. Score.

The first place he went was the gallery, gazing at the images. Most were of John or Alex messing around. There was a view of a sunset, which was beautiful. Lafayette swiped faster, skipping past some images. Lafayette paused, going back a picture. His breath caught in his throat at it. The picture was a shirtless mirror selfie, which Lafayette studied carefully. He looked at the muscular arms and chest, and sculpted hip bones. He realised his breathing was shaky and clicked away from the selfie, taking a slow blink.

Next he looked at messages, the newest ones.

**PegLeg: u know u love me**

**Hunkules: ur not wrong, love ya Pegs.**

**PegLeg: MWAH**

**Hunkules: MWAH**

Lafayette looked down sadly. Of course Hercules would have a girlfriend. Hell! He didn't even know if Hercules liked guys!

He shut off the phone, hurrying back to the tailor store. He slid Hercules' phone onto the armchair. "Laf? Have you seen my phone?" Hercules questioned.

"Non," Lafayette faked looking around, "is zis it?" He pointed at the mobile he'd just placed down.

"Yeah thanks."

Lafayette turned on his own phone.

**TheFrenchiestFry: yo**

**TurtleBoi: yee **

**TheFrenchiestFry: help moi.**

**TurtleBoi: wazup**

**TheFrenchiestFry: this is stupid. but is hercules straight?**

**TurtleBoi: nah y**

**TheFrenchiestFry: just wondering**

**TurtleBoi: do u like him like**

**TheFrenchiestFry: no**

**TurtleBoi: suuuure**

**TheFrenchiestFry: stop it ur makin me feel ill **

**TurtleBoi: were not kids ya dont have 2 be like that**

**TheFrenchiestFry: thats not what i meen **

**TurtleBoi: mean**

**TurtleBoi: then wat do u mean**

**TheFrenchiestFry: the prospect of dating and love and all makes me so scared **

**TurtleBoi: 1 sec**

_**TurtleBoi has invited Assexander **_

**Assexander: So, you're Philophobic?**

**TheFrenchiestFry: oui...**

**TurtleBoi: ?**

**Assexander: Fear of falling in love.**

**TurtleBoi: oh**

**TheFrenchiestFry: yeah.**

**Assexander: So... do you like Hercules?**

**TurtleBoi: correction. hunkules**

**Assexander: Shut up, John. **

**TheFrenchiestFry: i think so**

**TurtleBoi: AWEEEE**

**Assexander: Jesus stop screeching!**

**TheFrenchiestFry: ughhhhh i made a horrible mistake telling u didn't i?**

Lafayette sighed. "Your friends are insane."

"I know right!"

* * *

**Words: 1,525**

**What do ya thiiiink**


	7. 7

**Okay, so I'm sick right now so sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

"Right, Laf, just go though there with Maria and she'll do your makeup while I finish this. It'll only take a minute." Hercules instructed, folding a newly adjusted shirt.

"Okay..." He dragged his eyes away from Hercules hard at work, and towards a smirking Maria. She wiggled her eyebrows, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a bright white room.

She chortled, sitting him down. "What?" Lafayette questioned, he was getting odd vibes.

"Oh nothing!" Maria giggled, beginning to dust blusher over Lafayette's cheeks. "Just that you should totally ask Hercules on a date!"

Lafayette jumped, messing up Maria's work so far. "What!? What if it all goes wrong!? We've only known each other for a few days, and I like our friendship so far! What if I ruin it! I sleep around a lot and what if I can't control myself! What if I cheat on him!? Oh god, what if-"

Maria slapped him across the cheek. "Calm down!"

Lafayette cradled his face, wincing. "What ze fuck, Maria!"

She hushed him, pulling out a shiny, clear lip gloss. She started to apply it, whilst rambling. "So, what you're saying is, you were a fuckboy?"

"Am." Lafayette corrected, "I am." He smacked his lips together, biting his tongue. "I'm just so scared of dating. I've never had a proper relationship before."

"There's a word for that." She stood behind him, beginning to untangle the curly locks from the bobble.

"Philophobia." Lafayette answered. "The fear of falling in love."

Maria pulled the Frenchmans bun out harder than intended in surprise. Lafayette let out a quiet 'ow!' "You love him!?"

Lafayette shook his head. "No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know! I've known him, what? Two days? And! And we work together! This is... this is completely unprofessional!" Lafayette yelped again as Maria pulled his hair.

"Just..." She sighed, "one second." She left the room. "HERC!" Maria yelled. "Hair up or down?"

"Whatever looks best, Maria! You're the one who's knowledgeable on hair and make-up, I just know clothes." Hercules chuckled. Lafayette melted.

She rushed back in smiling. "Right, I need you to stay very still."

Five minutes later Maria was finished with Lafayette's hair, who's legs had started to fall asleep. "Almost done yet?"

Hercules walked into the room, suit and shirts in hand. "Right so I've finished thes-" He looked up at Lafayette, his breath getting caught in his throat. Maria had done his hair swept to the side, the other side tucked behind his ear to show he shining stud ear ring in his left ear.

"Hi! Oh ze suit looks amazing!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"So do you!" Hercules realised what he said and quickly added, "Well done, Maria!"

Lafayette flushed, which was hidden by the blusher across his cheeks. Hercules handed the clothing to Lafayette, electricity running through him when their fingers brushed. "I'm gonna change." The Frenchman smiled, and the other two scattered from the room.

He quickly threw everything off, redressing into the suit Hercules had made. He looked in the mirror across the room, smiling. Hercules really was a great tailor.

"I'm ready, mes amis!" Lafayette called, opening the door. Maria came in first, clapping.

"Oh! You look spectacular!" Maria exclaimed, pulling out her phone. She took some pictures, smiling.

"Yeah... you look..." Hercules was at a loss for words. "Amazing..."

Lafayette playfully swatted at Hercules, "merci."

"Right," Hercules clapped his hands, "let's get some photos."

* * *

An hour later, all the photos were taken. Lafayette had changed shirts multiple times and was overall happy with the results. Hercules was astounded at how well Lafayette worked, he knew this was his job and he was extremely successful, but wow. Lafayette changed back into his own clothes and shook Hercules' hand.

"So, I'll pay you-"

"Whenever you can. I don't mind." Lafayette nodded, turning to a giggling Maria.

"Can? Can I send these pictures to Peggy?" She pleaded.

Hercules nodded, "Laf?"

"Go for it, Maria. And," he grabbed his phone. "There's my number." He held it up to her.

"Thanks!"

Hercules pulled Lafayette into the main room. "So, would you like to come back to my apartment? We could hang out?" He asked confidently.

Despite one part of him screaming say no. Lafayette nodded. "I'd love to. Let me just tell Samuel I'll be out."

Hercules frowned. "What's the matter, mon ami?"

"Uhh... Well..." He forced it out. "Are you dating this Samuel guy?" Hercules blushed in embarrassment.

Lafayette chuckled. "Oh no! Samuel is my chauffeur! And a good friend of mine."

Hercules sighed with relief. "So, you're single?"

"Oui, and you?" Lafayette smiled.

"Single." Hercules cleared his throat, "right, we can go back to my place, and I can invite the guys over if you want. You can meet them all!"

"Zat sounds good!" Lafayette grinned, and the two walked to Hercules' apartment, whilst Herc shot a message to the group chat.

"The only one who can't make it is Aaron, out on a date or something." Hercules grinned, pushing his apartment door open. "Holy fuck, John, Alex!?"

The two men were sitting on the couch, chatting and sipping liquor. "You made it!" Alexander cheered.

"How did you get in?" Hercules laughed.

"You gave us a key." John raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hey, Laf."

"ITS YOUR FAVOURITE SOUTHERNER!" A thick southern accent called.

"But Johns already here and Aaron's not coming!" Hercules shouted back. There was an offended gasp from the other side of the wood. "Come on in, Thomas." The door swung open and Thomas flounced in, James following on his heels.

"DON'T CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!" And Peggy sprinted in, Eliza and Angelica skipping in too.

"Is that everyone?" Hercules glanced around.

"Woah!" Peggy breathed out, staring at her phone.

"What?" Angelica asked, peeking over Peggy' shoulder. "Oh wow."

Soon enough Thomas wanted to know and was clamoring to look at the phone. "Huh, that's some nice photography. And good clothes."

"Thanks." Lafayette said softly, falling back into the couch cushions.

"Huh? Oh, hey Gilbert."

"Hi, Thomas." Lafayette waved, "look what are we actually gonna be doing?"

James held out a bottle. "Never have I ever or truth or dare?" He smirked.

He gang nodded in agreement, and sat around the coffee table, Angelica taking the liberty of pouring every one three shots.

"So, the rules of the game." Alexander started, running a hand through his greasy hair. "Eveytime you've done the thing, take a shot. After you've taken three, do a forfeit."

"Sounds alright." Eliza grinned, swishing her liquor around in the glass.

"I'll start!" John yelled. "Never have I ever taken photos in my underwear."

Lafayette quickly took a shot, and every one remembered the photo to the group chat. Hercules took one too, and Peggy bugged him to show. James stared at his shot glass before quickly lifting it and downing the liquid.

"Can I go?" Lafayette questioned. The guys nodded. "Never have I ever stalked an ex."

Alexander, Eliza and Thomas all took shots, Angelica seemingly proud of hers. Eliza was bashful, Thomas was embarrassed and Alexander just laughed it off. "Never have I ever," Alexander began, "almost killed someone."

Thomas shot him a dirty look before downing his second shot. "What!?" John exclaimed.

"I used to have a goat that almost killed a little kid." He shrugged, the liquor getting to him.

"What the fuck, dude?" Hercules chuckled, only to have his ankle kicked.

"Never have I ever set something on fire." James butted in.

Lafayette groaned, taking another shot. Peggy, Eliza, John and Hercules all took one too. "I set someone's hair on fire before." Lafayette admitted.

"How?!" Peggy exclaimed. "I set pasta on fire!"

"Uh... one night stand, candles, drunk. That pretty much explains it." Lafayette grinned.

"Never have I ever broken a bone doing something stupid." Angelica grinned.

"Fuck!" Thomas took his third shot. "I jumped a fence and broke my wrist."

"FORFEIT TIME!" Peggy practically screamed, clapping in excitement.

The group whispered before coming to an agreement. "Take off your shirt." James said slightly blushing.

"Alright, that sucks as a forfeit though."

* * *

Fast forward.

Lafayette had to rap an Eminem song, Alexander had to wear his hair in a braid, Angelica had to run upstairs to someone else's apartment and ask them if they'd seen this person and show them a selfie. James was forced into kicking the table as hard as he could. (Which happened to be very hard.) (They thought he broke his toe.)

"Truth or Dare!" Peggy insisted. "ANGELICA! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no pussy." Angelica giggled.

"I dare you to tell the first word that comes to your head."

Angelica stared around the room, her eyes landing on Alexander. "Shithead!"

Hercules burst out laughing, muffling it with his hand. "Haha, Hercules, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hercules stopped laughing, smiling when Lafayette giggled too.

Alexander narrowed his eyes in thought. "Put ice down the back of your shirt." He smirked.

"You're evil." Hercules spat, clambering to his freezer, and pulling out his silicon icetray.

"We know!" Eliza chortled.

"How many?" Hercules frowned, sitting down. Lafayette took the ice tray.

"Four pieces." Alexander decided on. Lafayette popped four ice cubes out, dropping them one by one down the back of the Irishmans shirt.

"Shit." Hercules hissed, bouncing his leg. "I hate you."

"We know." John smirked.

"James, truth or dare?" Hercules wheezed, biting his lip.

"Truth, defiantly truth." He insisted.

"Name five things you regret buying." Hercules squirmed. Lafayette shuffled closer to him, maybe to hear him up, or maybe just so they were closer.

"Right, I bought an inflatable bouncy house, which broke-" James went on listing things, each one odder than the last.

"You bought one of those horse masks?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... so?" James spat back. "John, truth or-"

"DARE!"

"Lick a bar of soap."

* * *

Alexander had juggled knives, Peggy had showed everyone the weirdest photo on her phone. (It was here floating in a paddling pool full of gummy worms.) Thomas confessed to reading a bunch of Steven King novels.

"Lafayette, truth or dare?" Thomas questioned.

"Vérité!" (Truth!) Lafayette smiled, happy it was finally his turn.

"Out of all of us, who would you sleep with?" Thomas winked, only to be elbowed sharply by James.

Lafayette flushed red. "Umm... probably Hercules." He shrugged nonchalantly, although he was panicking inside.

Hercules flushed red. "Me?" He smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey! Make sure to get a vegetable pizza! I can't eat meat!" John warned as Alex dialled for pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

* * *

"Bye guys!" Eliza called, closing the door as they left. Thomas and James stood too.

"We'll be off." Thomas practically dragged James from the flat. John and Alex stuck around.

"Movie?" Alexander questioned.

"Yeah sure! What do ya have, Herc?" John lay back on the couch across Alexander's lap.

"Uhh... Moana?" Hercules replied, smiling as Lafayette rested his head on his shoulder.

Lafayette clapped happily, "ooh, yes! I love zat film!" Lafayette sat up, sliding into the couch cushions.

"Great!" Hercules dug through the drawer in the TV unit, pulling out the disc. He set it all up and clicked play, slipping back into his spot by Lafayette who rested his head back on Hercules' shoulder.

Lafayette looked over at John and Alex, strewn across each other on the other couch. "Zey are a cute couple, non?" He whispered to Hercules.

"Alex and John? Believe it or not they're not together." He chuckled, lacing an arm around the Frenchmans waist haphazardly, so Lafayette could move away if he didn't like it. He didn't move, but relaxed into Hercules more, smiling.

"Zey are not?" He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"No, they're so clueless."

"I AM MOANAAAAA!" John screamed and Alexander leapt his height in the air, slapping John on the arm repeatedly.

"What. The. Fuck!" He yelled playfully.

"IT CALLS ME!" Hercules joined in.

"AND NO ONE KNOWS, HOW FAR IT GOES!" Alexander sung in a remarkably good voice.

They guys looked at Lafayette expectedly, waiting for him to join in. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And no one knows! How far I'll go!" Lafayette held the note quietly, blushing in embarrassment.

"Woo!" John cheered, staring up at Alexander. "It might just be the wine we drunk with the pizza, but you're really cute tonight."

Hercules turned to Lafayette, raising an eyebrow. Lafayette smiled.

"Uh- um- oh... Well... thanks?" Alexander stuttered. "Fuck it." He bent over and kissed Laurens firmly on the lips. He pulled away, both males flushed red.

"Aww." Lafayette cooed, "ze ship 'as, how you say, sailed."

"Lams." Hercules nodded, taking his attention from the new couple to the film, to the Frenchman who was practically cuddling him.

* * *

After the film was over, Alexander and John had left, Alex carrying John in his arms. He wasn't asleep, just lazy.

Hercules looked at the sleeping beauty on his lap. Lafayette had slid from his shoulder to the more comfortable spot on his lap. He was snoring softly, shifting every so often. It was here that Herc realised he didn't want to wake Lafayette. He wrapped one arm around Lafayette's waist, the other under his arms to pick him up in the infamous bridal style. Hercules gently carried him to his own bed, laying Lafayette under the covers, pulling them up under his chin.

He kissed Lafayette's forehead quickly before scrambling from the room, grabbing a blanket on the way out. He collapsed onto the couch, turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep. That was until he heard a ringtone.

Hercules searched for the phone, finding it on the coffee table.

_**Incoming Call from:**_

_**Sammy Seabury **_

"Hello?" He groaned into the phone.

"Lafayette! Finally! Where are you!? I've been calling-"

"This isn't Lafayette, this is his friend Hercules Mulligan." Hercules mumbled sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Where is he!?" 'Samuel' exclaimed in panic.

"He's staying at my place, and he's asleep, why?"

"Hercules Mulligan, you say?" The man ignored his question.

"Yeah."

"You're the one Lafayette's working for right now!" Samuel yelped.

"Yeah, look he's asleep at my place and he'll be back tomorrow morning." Hercules grumbled.

"Okay! Have a great night!" And Samuel hung up.

Hercules placed Lafayette's phone back on the coffee table, slipping back under the blanket. And now he finally drifted off.

* * *

Whilst asleep, he felt a weight be placed on top of him, and then extra warmth heated him up. This was nice. Hercules fell into a deeper sleep, smiling and dreaming.

* * *

**Words: 2,489**

**I'm oddly proud of this! It's really weird too, so it was fun to write!**

***Jurassic Park screams***


	8. 8

_Hercules' P.O.V (ooh, pov change!)_

I blinked open my eyes, sighing. Lafayette was lying on top of me, his arms around my waist and his hair starting to fall out it's bun into my face. How did he get here? When did he get here?

I shifted to the side, subsequently moving Marquis and he awoke. "Huh? Oh, mon amour I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, jumped off of me.

I chucked, "it's okay. When did you even?"

Lafayette blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, and didn't know where I was. So I came through here and saw you. And I was really tired to I just dropped next to you and would let myself worry in the morning." He rambles in near perfect English. "Again, so sorry."

"Its fine, really." I stood up, "wants some pancakes?"

"Oui, zat did be nice." Lafayette, lay across the couch, feet hanging off one side. "Mon Dieu! I forgot to tell Samuel where I am!"

I turned back around. "Oh it's fine, he called yesterday, I told him where you were." Lafayette visibly relaxed with a sigh.

"Merci, mon amour." Lafayette slapped a hand over his mouth, "Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est ce que je dis?" _(Oh, God. What am I saying?)_

"Say what?" I chuckled, walking into my open kitchen. (Imagine that you can see the kitchen and all from the couch.)

"Oh, nothing! Weren't we supposed to go out with your friends ze yesterday?" Lafayette smirked, pulling the rest of hair from the bun.

I grinned at his broken English. "Yeah, but ya know. Shit happens." I turned to look at the model laying along my couch. "You know, you look a lot like Jefferson with your hair down."

"I thought the same with you and James. Except you are a lot taller and I must say more handsome." Lafayette winked playfully with a giggle, tipping his head back and sighing.

I felt my cheeks heat up and busied myself with cooking, frantically searching for flour. I felt arms wrap around my neck. "'Ercules, let me help." Lafayette spoke in his thick French accent, and I had to stop myself from melting.

"Uh, okay, sure!" I moved aside, allowing him to step forward.

"First of all, crepes are better, so we'll be making those. They're not very difficult to make though, so I won't overtake the kitchen." Lafayette grinned like a toddler on their birthday, setting off.

I watched him work most of the time, and spend the other times worrying if this was awkward. My door flew open and two small men charged in, I could practically hear their stomachs growling. "Who's cookin'?" John pondered, shutting the door roughly.

"Is that Jefferson!?" Alexander went to launch himself at 'Jefferson', presumably to torture him about being in my home.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, stopping him. Lafayette turned around now, smiling goofily. "Its just me, mon ami."

"Putain de merde tu ressembles à Jefferson!" Alexander exclaimed in French, it must've been funny as Lafayette giggled, and my heart was set aflame again.

"What's cooking?!" John demanded to know, trying to look over Lafayette' shoulder.

"Crepes." He put the accent on 'crepes' very heavily. I suppose that's the right way to pronounce it though.

"Yay!" John and Alexander cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys..." I grinned, "what would we do without your childish nature?"

John stuck his tongue out at me. "You'd be alone, bitch."

Lafayette chortled, "where do you keep plates, mon amou-ami?"

I heard Alexander gasp and whisper something in Johns ear, who proceeded to squeal. "I'll get them." I shot a smile his way, pacing to the cupboard.

"Couple goals..." Alexander whispered, and John mumbled in agreement. I got the plates out before grabbing both by the collar and dragging them into a different room, much to the confusion of Lafayette.

"Yo! What the fuck, dude!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah! All I said was couple goals!" Alexander rubbed his neck where I'd scratched him.

"Okay. Shut up. Not in a relationship!" I sighed, "and sorry."

"What do you mean, not in a relationship!" John teased. "He called you amour and everything!"

"Do you even know what that means?" I sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Alexander told me." John pulled a face of triumph.

"Hercules..." Alexander started.

"'Erc? Alexander? John? Where did you go?" Lafayette called, angst ringing in his tone.

"One sec!" I shouted, "You will say nothing, okay?"

"Okay!" John soldier saluted, which Alexander gladly returned.

"At ease soldiers." I quickly rose my hand to my forehead, saluting with a smirk.

We scrabbled from the room to see Lafayette tapping his foot impatiently. "Zere you are! I am done!" He smiled happily, motioning to the four beautifully presented plates on my kitchen counter.

"Oh wow!" Alexander raced forward, grabbing a plate, knife and fork and scooping half his crepe into his mouth at once. John pulled a face of disgust, and Alex held up his middle finger. "Fu-uck you!"

Lafayette chortled handing a ravished John a plate, which he scarfed. "And you thought I was gross." Alex smirked, placing his clean plate in the sink.

"You know you love me~" John teased, winking. Despite having chocolate sauce all around his mouth.

"I would literally sell you to Satan for a free cup of coffee." Alexander spoke flatly, taking his finger to John's cheek and swiping sauce off it. He licked it off his finger.

"Do that on your own time." I sneered, taking a plate. I watched Lafayette from the corner of my eye, smiling. "These are great, Laf."

Lafayette went pink. "Thank you." He put his plate down, "Where's ze toilet?" Now he was pale.

"Just down the hall." I smiled, "are you okay? You've gone all pale."

Lafayette rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine. Hey, John, Alex, care to join me?"

"In the bathroom?" Alexander chuckled. Lafayette shot him a look to kill an elephant and he nodded. "In fact, yeah we'll join you!"

* * *

_Lafayette's P.O.V_

* * *

I need to talk to someone.

* * *

**Words: 1,046**

**ooooooooh~**


	9. 9

Lafayette bit his lip, leg bouncing uncomfortably with nerves. "Stay clear of the toilet," he warned, "I may be sick." Alex and John parted, exchanging concerned glances.

"What's going on, Laf?" John questioned, grinding his teeth.

"Yeah! What's up?" Alexander wiped back his hair, watching Lafayette slump on the toilet seat.

"I'm such an idiot!" Lafayette squeaked, fixing his bun in anxiousness. "Je suis tellement stupide. Comment aurais-je pu faire ça?! J'ai promis que cela n'arriverait pas!" _(I'm so stupid. How could I have done this?! I promised this would not happen!) _Lafayette thwarted in French and Alexander flinched, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What've you done, Laf? You can tell us." Alexander comforted the mumbling Frenchman, whilst John stood around dumbfounded, regretting dropping French in High.

"Je ne craque pas pour les gens! Les gens tombent amoureux de moi! Je suis le putain de garçon, je n'ai pas de relations!" _(__I do not fall for people! People fall for me! I'm the fuck boy, I do not have relationships!) _He held back the tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"You don't fall for people?" Alexander kneeled by the toilet bowl, at Lafayette's side.

"Non! Zat is not me! I've never wanted someone like zis before!" A single salty tear slid down his smooth skin, and finally John felt like he could help.

"Wanted someone? Who?" John went to the other side of Lafayette, reaching out for his hand.

"You can't say!" Lafayette instructed, firmness ripping through his tone.

The two smaller males nodded profusely, smiles dripping with suspense. "Hurry!" John bounced with happiness.

"J'aime beaucoup Hercule." Lafayette breathed, it came out shaky.

Alexander squealed in excitement. "You like Herc! That's so great! That's why you called him amour!"

"Zat was a slip of the tongue!" Lafayette desperately attempted to convince Alexander and John, to no avail.

"So... you gonna ask him out?" John slumped his back against the wall, smirking smugly.

Lafayette laughed nervously, it was shaky and scared. "Ask him on a date? Non! No way! So many bad things could happen!"

Alexander quickly cut Lafayette off before he could list them. "Look, Laf. This fear seems like it's ruining you." He took note of the man's paleness and shivering frame. "You should see a therapist or something."

"Yeah!" John agreed, "Alex used to see a therapist, and now look at him! He's embraced his inner asshole!" Alexander hit John playfully with a giggle.

"No, but seriously dude. After my dad left, mother died, cousin committed suicide, John and Herc convinced me to see someone. It really helps, and, you might get over your fear!" Alexander reassured.

"Oui, fine." Lafayette pulled some curls behind his ear. "I'll set something up. I'm only in the country for around five more months though." He crumpled in on himself, remembering how he would not stay in the US.

"Just go for it." John smiled, standing. "Can we leave the bathroom now?"

"Oui, so sorry." Lafayette stood on shaky legs, taking a huge inhale.

* * *

_TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT_

* * *

Hercules sipped his drink, sat at the bar of the crowded nightclub. John and Alex had dragged him and Frenchie along, insisting it would be fun! After a second or two, John slid into the seat next to him, ordering his usual, a pint of Samuel Adams and turning to Hercules as his drink arrived.

"Having a good time?" He had to shout over the thumping disco music.

Hercules shrugged. "Its alright! Where's Alex at?"

John pointed vaguely across the club, gesturing to Alexander's general direction.

"And Laf?" John shrugged, he scanned the bustling room, searching for the familiar flop of hair.

His eyes widened and immediately he averted them. "I- I don't know." John made sure that Hercules wouldn't see Lafayette. Said Frenchman was kissing, no, face eating, another male. From his distance, John couldn't tell wether it was loving, drunk, or just 'looking for a one night thing,' type of kiss, but whatever it was, Hercules didn't need to see it. It killed him knowing Hercules liked Lafayette, Lafayette liked the Hunk, but one: Hercules was to oblivious, and two: Lafayette was to scared. And, to be frank, seeing Lafayette make out with someone else made him so angry. Lafayette wasn't even dating Hercules, yet it felt as though he was cheating. Perhaps it was because Lafayette had confessed to them, or perhaps it was because he was so protective of Hercules. John didn't know, he didn't care.

He watched Lafayette and the male he didn't recognise leave the club, hand in hand, both clearly drunk. Now John was twice as angry. Lafayette just abandoned them!

"John? John?" Hercules pestered the shorter male.

"Huh? Yeah!" It came out weirdly snappy.

"You haven't touched your drink." Hercules raised an eyebrow and Alexander slinked over, completely drunk. John quickly chugged the beer with a hearty laugh, signalling the barman for another drink.

"Did you guys see Laf leave?" Alexander smirked, sliding into the seat beside John.

John nodded, and Hercules did the opposite, shaking his head. "Yeah, he left with this guy."

Hercules slumped, looking down into his almost empty drink. John took another large gulp of his third beer. He drunk the rest of it, flagging the bartender once more, for another beer. "He did? Do we know the guy?"

"Nah, don't think so." Alexander shrugged, stealing a drink of Johns drink.

Hercules clenched his fists, taking a chug of beer. "Oh. Well..."

"Sorry bro." John pulled a face, swatting at Alex. "You're like a praying mantis, you know!"

Alexander gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. Hercules forced a laugh, swigging back more alcohol. "Yeah..."

John grabbed the man by the arm. "Come on! Let's go have fun!" Alexander seconded it, leaping to his feet.

Hercules sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Samuel tossed and turned in his bed. Something was wrong.

He thought about it.

Cars locked? Yeah...

Doors locked?

He leapt out of bed, wriggling his door handle.

Yeah.

Lafayette called him?

No...

No! That's what the matter is! Lafayette didn't call! He grabbed his phone, 1 am. He should be asleep... unless...

Oh god.

Samuel knew Lafayette well, and he knew his tendencies. He remembered Lafayette telling him he'd be going out with some new friends. Sam knew that, if the Frenchman had been drinking, he'd most likely sleep with someone. And what worried him was, this was a new country to Lafayette, and he didn't know anyone!

He quickly texted the Frenchman.

**Samuel: **_Gilbert? Are you okay? You didn't call me. Are you still out? Or are you in your apartment? I hope you're alright. Please contact me when you read this. Okay, goodnight. _

He added an 'x' but deleted it before shooting the message off, sighing. He slid back into bed, the memory of Lafayette swinging into his mind.

_"I really like this guy!"_

Samuel sighed, slipping into sleep. Scared to death and dreaming.

* * *

**Words: 1,204**

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I only started working on it yesterday and I had writers block oof- **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! X**


	10. 10

Lafayette blinked his eyes open to the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the blinds. He groaned, thinking about what he did the night previously. The Frenchman rolled over, ah. More like **who **he did. Lafayette slipped out of bed, smiling gladly. He was in his apartment, good. He threw on a nightgown, advancing to his kitchen and making a coffee. Now, he waits.

"Ughhh..." Came a loud voice in annoyance. "Where am I?"

There was padding down the hall, and a male appeared in the kitchen, wearing pants, but no shirt. His neck was littered with love bites, not to many, and they appeared to be easy to hide. "Bonjour." Lafayette nodded, sipping his hot coffee.

"Hey? Oh, right, I'm at your apartment. That makes sense." The guy flicked hair from his face, blowing it back up into his quif.

"Oui, 'ow did you sleep?" Lafayette winked, starting to make another mug of coffee for the man.

"Fine, you?"

"Quite well, Charles was it?" Lafayette handed Charles a white mug filled with steaming coffee.

"Yeah." Charles cleared his throat, quickly chugging the caffeine. "I'm gonna put a shirt on and I'll be out of your hair." He grinned.

* * *

Lafayette waved Charles out his home, clicking the door closed with a sigh. He headed to the bathroom, running the shower and jumping in. He methodically washed his hair, washing shampoo into the roots. The Frenchman began taking it out, adding conditioner. Once done in the shower, he stepped out, changing into a nice pair of pants and red checked shirt. Lafayette scraped his hair into a loose bun, leaving it fairly messy. He made toast and headed out towards the tailor shop.

10:28 am

Lafayette's feet pounded against the paved sidewalk, heels clicking. Every so often he checked his phone, finding a text from Samuel.

_**Samuel: Gilbert? Are you okay? You didn't call me. Are you still out? Or are you in your apartment? I hope you're alright. Please contact me when you read this. Okay, goodnight.**_

_**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette: Bonjour, Samuel. Sorry for loss of contact, I am fine. I was out with friends. See you soon, -Laf**_

He stopped outside the tailor shop, looking in. A fluffy haired man (not as fluffy as Lafayette or Thomas,) was making wild hand gestures, he was facing away from the window. He appeared to be ranting towards a shorter male, Alexander!

Lafayette pushed the door open, the bell dinging loudly. "Bonjour?" Lafayette chortled, the two men's heads whipping to see him.

"Dude?! You bailed on us last night! Like, what the hell!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Yeah! And after you told us-"

"Why are we shouting?" Hercules chortled, leaning against the door frame. "Oh... hey, Laf."

Lafayette waved, "Hey!" He scuffed his feet.

"I'm glad you're here, come look at Maria's finished photography." Hercules allowed Lafayette past him into the back were Maria was waiting. "What's up?" He closed the door, stepping towards Alex and John.

"Are you not jealous?" John questioned.

"About what?" Hercules smiled softly.

"Laf, he slept with someone else, are you not jealous?" Alexander repeated, swinging an arm around John's shoulder.

"Jealous?! Me? We're not even together, Alex! Why would I be jealous?!" Hercules laughed. Alexander chuckled, nodding and mouthing 'So yes,' to John.

"Oh wow!" The faint gasp of Lafayette came from the back.

"Look, I gotta go. I've promised Charles Lee a suit."

John visibly grimaced at the man's name, they'd had a rivalry since childhood, ever since John defeated Charles in a water gun war.

"Why would you make him a suit?" The fluffy haired man exclaimed, peeling Alexander's arm off him so he could continue with his aggravated hand gestures.

"Money." Hercules chortled, "And I need to eat." Alexander snorted.

"Whachu laughing at?" The French accent slurred, and the other three turned to see Lafayette.

"Oh, nothing!" John grinned, noticing the admiration plastered on Hercules' face. The bell rung, and Lee waltzed in.

"Lee." John snarled.

"Laurens." Charles growled back, smiling sinisterly. "Hello, Hercules. I came to see how the suits going." His head cocked to see Lafayette.

Lafayette nodded in his direction, acknowledging his existance.

"So we meet again." Charles giggled, fixing his scarf.

"Small world." Lafayette smirked, heading out into the room properly, away from the safety of the door frame.

John cocked an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"We've met." Lafayette smiled. "Quite recently actually." His smirk became more prominent, which Alexander was realising was a prominent feature of Lafayette, he seemed to smirk a lot. It wasn't cocky, snarky or menacing, it was just... His smile.

"Really? When?" Alex interrogated. "How recently?" He was having a bad feeling.

Charles flushed red all of a sudden, clearing his dry throat. "I believe it was last night."

"Oui, that would be correct." Lafayette shot a sad smile at Hercules. He looked guilty, as if he'd betrayed Hercules. Alexander was becoming more and more confused.

The realisation set on Mulligan's face, and he frowned to himself discreetly. "Oh?"

Charles quickly changed the subject, "how close are you to having the suit done?"

Hercules, gladly going along with the conversation change, answered, "You can come see, it should be done within the week."

Charles bounced after Hercules, happy to see his WIP suit.

John spun to see Lafayette who'd slipped into a seat, head in his hands. "You slept with Lee!?" He shot.

Lafayette groaned in response, fluttering his eyes closed. "Oui, and now I feel like shit." He took his head up, leg bouncing uncomfortably. "I always feel like this the day after, like an asshole, like a 'playboy'." He made air quotes with his last word, knowing that was more American slang.

"Laf, calm it." Alexander instructed, looking down upon him. "You'll make yourself cry, just stay placid."

The Frenchman nodded, standing.

"Laf?" Hercules questioned from the door way. "I was wondering, do you wanna model more for me..?" He asked bashfully.

"I'd love to, mon ami."

* * *

**Words: 1,034**

**If I started a oneshot book, would you read it?**


	11. 11

And that, I suppose, was pretty much how Lafayette's weekends went over the next three weeks, until suddenly it was Hercules' birthday.

* * *

Lafayette stared at the little blue box, wondering if this was a good idea. He'd be leaving America in just 3 and a half months, so was giving something like this to Hercules his best idea? No, probably not. Was he going to give it anyway? Yes, yes he was.

His harsh phone rung, cutting through the stressful silence and jerking Lafayette back into reality. He picked it up, stammering for no reason other than surprise. "Bon-bonjour, John!"

"Hey, Laf!" Johns boisterous voice boomed through the phone. "You remembered Herc's birthday, right?"

Lafayette smiled, "oui, I do. What did you get him?"

"Me and Alex chipped in together to buy a new sewing machine, his is shit. Or so he says." Lafayette could tell John was smirking, "what'd you buy?"

Lafayette looked down at the box in his hand. "A surprise."

"A surprise? Ooh~" John snickered, "putting you on speaker, one sec!" There was rustling as John put the call onto speaker. "What's the surprise?" John teased.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Alexander joined in, practically cheering.

"I can't say, it's stupid." Lafayette smiled, placing the box in his pocket, and slipping his jacket on. "Plus, I should come over now. It's almost three." Lafayette kept the phone to his war, exiting his apartment. He started walking, listening to Alex and John plead to know what he got.

"Come on! It can't be stupid! I'm sure it's nice. We got a stupid gift too-" There was the sound of John hissing, 'it's not stupid', and him hitting Alex's shoulder who owwed in response.

"But mine's is ridiculous." Lafayette chuckled, walking down the street, just to quickly stop at the coffee shop for a French latte.

"Please!"

"I'm gonna have to leave you, see you in five." And he hung up.

* * *

Hercules smiled, John and Alex were in his apartment, just leaving the phone call from Laf. He hadn't said anything on the call, just listening to whatever they were saying.

"Hey, Happy 24th, Herc!" Alex said again, for possibly the nineteenth time that day.

"Thanks, Lexi." Hercules chortled, taking a sip of coffee.

"So, once Laf's here, we give you gifts, watch a movie then we're going out for dinner, right!" John recited, mostly so he could remember.

"Yup!" Hercules smiled, awaiting the knock at the door. And it came, he got to his feet, walking over and opening the door only to be suffocated in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Hercules!" Lafayette smiled, releasing him.

"Thanks, Laf. Come on in." Hercules gestured inside.

"Finally! Can you open gifts now?" Alexander questioned, looking over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, sit down, I'll start." Hercules rolled his eyes with a chuckle, sitting down. His coffee table had a bundle of presents on top, most from the Schuyler Sisters, and ones from Thomas and James.

Alexander chose one and threw it to Hercules, who caught it, ripping of the paper swiftly. He was starting to feel more and more like a kid, excitement bubbling away. The gift was from James, a mug which read, "look at me, adulting and shit." On it. Which made Hercules laugh.

Lafayete watched as he continued opening gifts, Thomas actually got a good one, getting him some shoes. Maria got an Amazon gift card, the sisters each chipped in for a few small things and Burr just got him an action book. John excitedly got up.

"Ours is in the apartment, it's not wrapped but I'm gonna go get it!" A few minutes later he was back, and Hercules' smile only widened.

"To replace my shit one?" He watched John place it on the floor, panting.

"That fuckers heavy." He pointed an angry finger to the machine, scowling.

Hercules thanked both Alex and John, and Lafayette realised it was his turn. "Oh, right."

"Huh? You alright?" Hercules asked, shifting to be more comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah, sorry, my gifts terrible compared but here." Lafayette handed over the box, blushing.

Hercules shook his head. "It can't be rubbish." He insisted, wiggling the top of the box off. He smiled, taking a good look at the gold chain.

John craned his neck, as did Alex. They both smiled. "Do you like it?" Lafayette asked bashfully.

"I love it." Hercules grinned, giving Lafayette a quick hug before taking the chain out properly and hooking it around his neck. Lafayette's head pounded, but at least he wasn't feeling sick. That's a plus.

* * *

"What movie are we watching?" Alexander questioned, already screwn himself across John's lap.

Lafayette shrugged, turning to Hercules. "Black Panther?" He suggested. Alexander seemed incredibly pleased with that choice, kissing John's cheek before settling back down. Hercules placed an arm around Lafayette's shoulder, and the Frenchman found himself leaning into the touch.

* * *

John wooped as the credits rolled and shoved Alexander off him onto the floor. Lafayette smiled, laughing at their antics. Hercules' deep laughter sounded above him and he realised the position they were in. Both were lying across one couch, Lafayette between Hercules' legs and his head resting on the Irishmans chest. Hercules had one arm around Lafayette's waist, the other hand fiddling with his hair. Lafayette sat up quickly, blushing profusely and apologising relentlessly.

"We can go eat now!" John exclaimed, throwing himself up to his feet, Alexander still whining about being pushed.

"Who has a car?" They questioned each other.

Lafayette shifted. He could drive, had a car, and a chauffeur. But he hasn't driven in America much, three times to be exact. With a reluctant sigh he raised his hand, "I can drive." The other three wooped in delight and Lafayette chortled. "I'll have to go back to my apartment to get it, I'll be back."

* * *

Lafayette arrived back, and the others were already waiting inside. "Get in, losers."

"You've got a nice car." Alexander pointed out, clambering into the back seat.

"I've got a nice job." Lafayette corrected as John climbed in beside Alex, and Hercules slid into the passenger seat.

"Are these tinted windows?"

"Oui. Where we going?"

"We'll give you directions. It's the same place we've been going for eight years." Hercules grinned and Lafayette started up his silver car.

"Left." Hercules instructed as Lafayette turned, humming.

"Turn on the radio if you want!" He smiled and Hercules nodded, clicking the button.

_Is this the real life?_

"Is this just fantasy?" Alexander muttered.

_Caught in a landslide._

"No escape from reality." John murmured.

_Open up your eyes._

_"_Look up to the skies and see." Hercules mumbled.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._

"Because I'm easy come, easy go." Lafayette whispered.

"Another left turn here." Hercules smiled again.

_A little high, little low_

"Hey, Herc. Have you're parents said anything yet?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, I got a 'Good morning' text and a phone call with my siblings on speaker this morning." He smiled widely thinking of his family. Little did he know that every time he smiled Lafayette's heart would melt a little goddamn more. What is this man doing to him?

"Mama..." Alexander sang a little louder, and John joined in, and soon the car was belting Bohemian Rapsody as they drove. The song ended and the radio man talked a little about traffic and such.

"Take a right and stop outside the red diner." Hercules smiled and Lafayette complied, turning and stopping the car.

"This looks..." Lafayette didn't really know what to say. The crimson paint was peeling slightly off the shop and in the window was a flickering open sign. It looked quite rundown, not a place Lafayette would usually attend.

"It doesn't seem like much, but the foods great." Alexander exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"If it wasn't run by Charles Lee then it would be even better." John smiled, clicking his seatbelt.

Hercules gasped. "John! But Charles is your best friend!" He snickered.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go inside." John opened the car door, annoyance ringing in his tone.

"Was that profanity I heard, John?" Alexander chortled, sliding out onto the pavement.

John grumbled something and Lafayette sighed, clambering out. He locked the car and the four entered the diner, Lafayette couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. A waitress he didn't know took them to their seats and was already writing down orders.

"'Appy birthday, 'Erc." The waitress smiled, she obviously knew them. And had a French accent. She turned to Alex and said aloud. "Qui est la bombasse?" Alexander burst out laughing and Lafayette flushed red.

"Je suis Lafayette, et tu es?" He smiled, and this time the waitress blushed.

"You... you're French?" She stammered.

"Oui." Lafayette giggled. "I appreciate being called hot though, thank you."

"N-no problem. I-I'm Adrinnette."

John smirked and said. "I'll have a pint of Sam Adams."

"Me too!" Alexander waved his hand.

"Ah, hell. Me three." Hercules smiled.

Lafayette bit his lip. "I'll just have a water."

Adrinnette scribbled it down, "okay, I'll... uh... bring it over."

After she walked away, the four collectively burst into laughter. Hercules smiled over the table at Lafayette, who was sat by Alexander. The Frenchman smiled back, still chuckling to himself. "You handled that well." John snickered

Lafayette flicked his hair back. "What can I say? I get it a lot." They started laughing again and this time a different waitress came over, holding a tray of their drinks.

"Hey, Angie." Alexander waved as the girl placed their drinks in front of them.

"Alex, John, Hercules and Lafayette. Yup, seems about right." Angelica giggled, "What you wanting?"

John ordered apparently what he got every time, which was Macaroni Cheese. Alexander got a pizza, Hercules chicken waffles and Lafayette a burger.

"John, are you vegetarian?" Lafayette asked.

"Oh god, why would you-"

"Why yes I am! Thank you for asking! I believe that people should be allowed to eat whatever they want, so don't think I'm pushing my beliefs on you, but I think the way that us humans kill animals is wrong! I think that if we found a more humane way then perhaps I would eat meat. Until then, I'm fine munching on carrots and pasta." He concluded by taking a sip of his Sam Adams.

Hercules did the same and set his glass down. "I'm starving."

"Me two."

"Me three." Alexander jumped into the conversation, a little loud.

"Et moi!" Lafayette exclaimed, slurping some water.

Just a few minutes later, Angelica was placing the food in front of them. "I'd like to point out that Adrinnette is ranting in the back, she's so stressed."

"Oh, why?" Lafayette frowned sadly, she seemed nice too.

"She's thinking she ruined her chances with you, actually."

John 'ooooh'ed, wiggling his eyebrows. Lafayette chuckled, smiling. "Such a shame I'm gay."

"I'll inform her." Angelica sniggered, flouncing off whilst fixing her apron.

The four, once again, erupted into feets of laughter. They ate and chatted and laughed and joked, it was great. In fact, Lafayette could describe it as one of the best nights of his life. They had cake, (Hercules' treat) which was remarkably great. The four left, and Lafayette drove them back to the apartment block they lived in.

"Au revoir, mes amis!" Lafayette called out his rolled down windows as Hercules turned and waved, smiling widely.

"Bye, Laf!" The burly male hollered back, lowering his hand and waltzing into his apartment, John and Alex following behind them, their hands clasped.

Lafayette's smile faded, and it became a frown. He rolled his window back up and drove off to his apartment, ready for a good night's rest.

* * *

**Words: 2,011**

***singing* la, la, la, la, la! Be prepared for angst!**


	12. 12

**Y'all are gonna hate me *laughs manically***

* * *

After Hercules' birthday it all went back to normal.

Well.

""""Normal.""""

As normal as a cycle of sleeping with a bunch of different guys and growing jealously bubbling in your veins can be.

Hercules was so fed up. He liked Lafayette so much. So, so, so, so much. It was ridiculous, his heart thumped when they so much as idled paths, not to mention when they interacted. The fact that the Frenchman slept around broke his heart a little more every day, and that was the worst feeling. In fact no, scratch that, the worst feeling was that now it had been six months which means Lafayette would be returning to France. And that lead to Hercules secretly sobbing in his room late into the nights, so sleep was as rare as Alexander not drinking coffee. Another thing, the first lot of Lafayette's modelling had been posted into a fairly large magazine and Hercules was finding his hands full of work most of the time. So he couldn't spend time with the three people he actually wanted to see. And that made him feel worse.

* * *

He was having one of those days.

1\. Annoying customers.

2\. To much work.

3\. Sleep deprived.

4\. Lafayette was leaving for France.

Leaving. Gone. Adios, disappeared.

The strongest feelings he'd had in about... ever, was about to be shattered, as had happened similarly so many times before.

The bell signifying entrance rung and Hercules looked up, it was Lafayette. Oh god.

He looked oddly airy for leaving, then again, he was going home. But it still hurt. "Uh, 'ey 'Erc." Lafayette rubbed the back of his neck. "This is awkward but, I need to be paid..."

Hercules nodded, digging through his drawer and pulling out an envelope. "I'm gonna miss you. I-" He took a deep breath. If he messed up, he would probably never see Lafayette again. If it went well, Skype, phone calls, texting, all until they did meet again. "I really like you."

Lafayette took the envelope and froze. His mind raced, and nausea rose in his throat. And so he started to laugh, trying to shake it off. "Well, who doesn't?"

SHIT THAT CAME OUT COCKY AND SMUG! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Hercules grit his teeth. Those. Days.

"Listen, Laf. I really like you, so don't **ever **act smug around me. Don't sleep around like **fucking whore**! And then act like you're better than me!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Lafayette's pent up tears fell and he scattered towards the door. As he reached it he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, goodbye, Hercules."

* * *

"Drive, Samuel." Lafayette commanded.

"Did you get paid?"

"Oui." Samuel started up the car.

"Did you confess?"

"Non."

* * *

Hercules ran out the door, just in time to see the Earth shattering moment of Lafayette's car pulling away. He wanted to sprint after it, stop the car, hug Laf, apologise! Everything he should've in those few short moments of silence in his shop. But instead, he watched the car turn the corner, know that was it.

Lafayette was gone.

* * *

_*SKIP FOUR MONTHS*_

* * *

Hercules stared at his phone screen, the shop had been pretty quiet. Which was unusual. Ever since a... certain model... the tailoring really took off. To the point where Hercules now owned a bigger store. Maria was still his leading lady however.

Every so often, when the shop was quiet or the nights were sleepless, his brain would torment him with every word he said to Lafayette that fateful day. "Whore. Whore. Whore." Seemed to be his brains favourite word to repeat. What made it worse, was he could still hear himself saying it. Still see Lafayette's face. He could see the pain etched in his eyes, in fact the image never left. Just like now the Frenchman never contacted him. Although, that was kind of Hercules' own fault.

He absentmindely scrolled through Instagram. Where a certain news article caught his attention.

_**SUPER MODEL, MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE, SEEN WITH MAN DAYS AFTER OPENING UP ABOUT HIS STRUGGLE WITH PHILOPHOBIA**_

And so he clicked it.

* * *

**Words: 704**

**Believe it or not, but the stories almost over.**

**Give it four or five chapters. I'll miss it though.**


	13. 13

The article was in English, thank God. And the header picture was an image of Lafayette walking down the streets of Paris, a small, ginger haired man by his side. The man bore a white scarf and black jacket, whilst Lafayette was dressed in blue jeans and a red flannel shirt. He was also wearing black rimmed sunglasses. Out of curiosity, and anger at himself Hercules read on.

_Super model, Marquis de Lafayette, was spotted down the streets of Paris yesterday with an unnamed male. As most of France know, Marquis is gay. So could this be his secret boyfriend? Especially since simply days ago in an interview, he opened up about struggles with Philophobia (fear of falling in love) and confessed to falling hard for a certain guy. The interview is linked below-_

Hercules ignore the rest of the article and scrolled down to the bottom where the interview was. It was obviously in French, but had an option for English subtitles, which he chose. And started to play the video.

_"Hello, Lafayette."_

_"Hello, it's a pleasure to be here." Lafayette smiled._

_"We're hoping to do a quick interview, would that be alright?"_

_"Yes, that would be fine." Lafayette was still smiling._

_ "So, Marquis, we've heard about a lot of celebrities coming out with their mental health struggles, have you had anything similar?" The interview questioned, although they weren't in the shot._

_ Lafayette chewed his lip in thought. "I have. I've actually just stopped seeing a therapist."_

_ Hercules frowned. He mocked, accidently, a man fighting... someone. Some sort of demons._

_ "Really? What was that for?"_

_ "Philophobia, which is the fear of falling in love." _

_ He paused the video. Was that why Lafayette reacted so badly? He was scared?_

_ "Once back in France, I saw a therapist and am happy to announce I'm looking for a relationship." He winked towards the camera with a chuckle, and the interviewer giggled._

_"It is true, that four months ago you left America? Correct?"_

_"That's right!" Lafayette fixed his bun swiftly, crossing one leg over the other in his seat._

_"Did you meet anyone special whilst over there? Any friends, more?"_

_Lafayette chortled nervously. "I met a lot of people. And I'm still in contact with one. There was three people who were especially amazing. And to answer your question, someone did," he cleared his throat, "catch my eye. But, it didn't work. I was still terrified at that point."_

_"What was he like?"_

_"Amazing. He was a great friend, and I miss him like hell. That was the worst part about leaving, abandoning him. I kinda screwed it up." Lafayette laughed again nervously._

_"What do you mean, screwed it up?"_

_"It wasn't just one thing. I slept around a lot, and I'm not afraid to admit that, but I have to say, I did it for the wrong reasons. I couldn't come to terms with my emotions so just covered that up with other guys." Lafayette's shoe scuffed the ground._

_"That's a shame. What did he look like?"_

_Lafayette laughed at that. "He was... Tall and dark skinned, he had short hair... but. It wasn't about what he looked like, I mean, he was beautiful but, it was more than that. I can't describe it."_

_The interviewer hummed. "Does anyone here caught your eye?"_

_Lafayette pursed his lips before answering slowly. "I don't quite think I've gotten over this guy."_

_"Well, tell us, where are you going next?" _

_Lafayette's smile brightened and he clapped his hands. "I'm actually moving to New York for eighteen months, and I don't know when this is getting released, but my stuff has all been moved to America now and I should be leaving in two days."_

_"That sounds great. France will miss you, I'm sure. Thank you Marquis, that's all we have time for today."_

_"Thanks for having me!"_

Hercules' breathing became unsteady at the prospect of Lafayette arriving back to America. Although, he was sure Lafayette wouldn't be near him. New York's a big place. And who was he still in contact with?

* * *

"Maria? Is the model coming in tomorrow?" Hercules called into the back, stopping his sewing machine.

Maria looked up from her phone. "Huh? Yeah, he is!"

**Curls: Maria? **

**DressedInRed: Yee?**

**Curls: I'm at baggage claim, what's your apartment number again?**

**DressedInRed: My shifts almost over and its 88 Mercer Street**

**Curls: great!**

**DressedInRed: Tata, Laf!~**

"Fabulous." Hercules smiled, awaiting Maria's reply.

"That's a really gay word."

"Oh, shut up!"

"You know you love me." Maria hollered, her phone pinging again.

"My heart belongs to another."

'Yeah, you screwed him over and now he's back and I don't have the heart to tell you." Is what Maria wanted to say, instead she laughed and picked up her jacket. "I gotta go, my friends coming to my apartment."

"Alright, have fun!"

"Will do!"

* * *

**Do do do do do STEVE**

**Words: 839**


	14. 14

**sorry this took so long! But, I'm on Hamilton Amino! Yaaay! My username is marquis de lafayeet (haha I know) and I post writing (and song covers) so... yee**

* * *

The bell on the door that signified entrance finger quietly as the man entered. His coat hood was pulled up as it was raining outside. He shook the hood down and took a seat, not wanting to intrude. He recognised the furniture, but not the shop. It was bigger than the last store he'd been in, 4 months ago. He picked up a newspaper on the table beside him and started to scan it. Huh, another dogs been poisoned...

"M! Has the model arrived yet?" Someone yelled, their voice was very deep.

"I'll check!" He knew that voice!

"Maria!" He stood up in happiness, placing the newspaper down and hugging the girl.

"Yeah, he's here!" Maria smiled sheepishly, as the man forgot just who she worked for.

"Send him through!" The voice called again. Maria looked down and pushed her friend towards the back door that lead to the owners office and workspace.

"Go, Frenchie!"

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "I must say, it's a nice place you 'ave! Quite nice and... uh... airy!" The owner turned around. "I'm-"

"Lafayette?"

"'Ercules?" Lafayette stammered, his eyes widening in surprise.

Hercules blinked a few times to confirm he wasn't dreaming. "Look, I'm so-"

"'Appy to see you!" Lafayette hugged him tightly, smiling and smiling. "I can't believe this!"

He couldn't say anything. Lafayette let him go, still grinning. "Laf, I'm sorry. I... uh... saw the interview."

Lafayette flushed crimson. "You did?" He looked down then back up.

"Yeah, and, I want to apologise for what I said, I was-" Hercules gesticulated wildly, stammering his words out.

"Emotional and stupid! It's okay!" Lafayette leaned down a little and kissed both of Hercules' cheeks. The man bent backwards afterwards, flushed pink. "I'm sorry, zats a... A French greeting." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"It's okay-"

"HERC! WE BROUGHT YOU A MUFFIN!"

"Yeah! And Maria told us you have another model that we might wanna meet!"

"Oh god." Hercules took a step back. "Brace yourself!"

The door burst open and two small, familiar males appeared, paper baggie in hand. "We came to give you a muffin, but Maria told us to meet- Lafayette!" John yelled, racing forwards and enveloping the tall man in a hug, crushing the cake.

"Holy shit! You're back!?" Alexander's mouth fell open. John released Lafayette still smiling.

Lafayette nodded. "Oui! And for a full 18 months!" He beamed.

Hercules scuffed his foot against the floor, looking down and taking great interest in his shoe laces. "Herc! Did you know?" Alexander bounced.

"Huh? No." He chortled awkwardly, coughing into his fist.

Lafayette smile faltered and he looked off to the left. John had placed the muffin down and was now aggressively scrolling through his Instagram feed. "Found it!"

John held up his phone, on the front a picture of Lafayette walking down the streets of Paris and a small ginger haired male with him. They appeared to be talking to each other, and Lafayette was smiling.

"Oooh!" Alexander teased, "does somebody have a boyfriend~"

Lafayette smirked. "Nope, not yet anyway!"

"Not yet?" John poked Hercules' side, a gesture Lafayette was oblivious to.

The Frenchman laughed. "I've got my eye on someone."

"And who might that be?" Alexander nudged him. Hercules was starting to feel a tad uncomfortable as he poked John back, which resulted in a discreet poking war breaking between the two.

"Nobody you should concern yourself with." Lafayette rubbed his hands together, filling the silence that lay in the room.

Alex pouted but chuckled nevertheless, his toe hitting the ground. "We should go out again tonight! Celebrate Lafayette's arrival!"

Marquis nodded cheerily. "Magnique idea, I 'ave nothing on. 'Erc?"

Hercules was mildly startled at his sudden inclusion and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm free." John clapped.

"Me too!"

"So we're on for tonight, 5 pm!" Alexander crudely yelled. "Be at our place for 5. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it, ami."

* * *

**Words: 711 (Theres a seven eleven right there-)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, and (boo hoo) I have like, 3 chapters planned. **

**Also! A new book~~~ ooooh**

**It may or may not be inspired by BNHA. Don't judge me. It's not a crossover, just using the superhero school idea.**

**I'm not sure on name yet, but I'm thinking of calling it "Quirky!" Because I like that idea.**

**Anyway, yeah! New chapters soon, sorry this one took so long!**


	15. 15

Lafayette took a deep inhale, running a hand through his hair. He stared in the mirror of his apartment, pulling his hair up, then letting it fall again. He reached out to his small desk, keeping one hand wrapped around his hair, holding it back in a bun. Lafayette grabbed a dark blue ribbon, tying it around his bountiful locks, holding them back. He let a few curls hang by his face, framing it nicely. He was wearing a stylish outfit, consisting of a long brown jacket, white trousers and a white, untucked shirt. His white flats were clean, new, fresh. Everything he was, his shoes were too. Clean, new, fresh. Yes, that's him.

His phone rung with the ringtone that was growing increasingly annoying. Lafayette picked it up, the name reading _Sammy👌. _"Bonjour, Samuel!" He cheered.

"Hi, Laf! How's it going?" Samuel bounced back. "You have the car, right?"

"Oui, I 'ave it." He smiled, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

There was some background music on Samuel's side. "Oh, okay, cool! Doing anything tonight?"

Lafayette chortled. "Sure am! Remember that Hercules guy?"

"The guy that called you a whore?" Samuel sounded concerned.

Lafayette sighed. "Don't remind me..."

"You're going out with him?" Samuel coughed.

"Well... Yes, and no. I'm going out to dinner with 'im and 'is friends." Lafayette looked in his mirror, scratching the stubble along his jaw.

"Oh."

"Where are you?" He pursed his lips.

There was a long pause. "Out."

"Where!" Lafayette teased.

"Uhh... I've locked myself in the bathroom to call you. I'm... on a date."

"Aww! I'll let you go then!"

"Bye, Laf!"

"Bye, Sam!"

* * *

Lafayette went to unlock his car when there was a honking. He turned, and was greeted with a window rolling down. "Hercules!"

He stuck his head out the window a little. "Hey, Laf!" John yelled from the back.

"I know my cars not as nice as yours, but get in." Hercules smirked. Lafayette chuckled, walking around the car and opening the passenger door. "Hey, you look great."

"Merci!" Lafayette flushed a soft crimson. He gave a small gesture to Hercules. "Is that ze chain I got you?"

Hercules nodded. "I wear it all the time." Lafayette blushed a little more at that.

Alex turned to John, whispering in his ear, still keeping an eye on the two in the front. "Just kiss already..." John agreed, the two were helpless.

They could hear the two in front making small talk and jokes, as every so often Lafayette would giggle quietly. Yup, helpless.

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!" John hummed to himself.

"Did you say something, John?" Lafayette turned around in his seat, smiling stupidly.

"No."

Lafayette chuckled to himself, turning back around, fiddling with his hair as he did so. "We have arrived." Hercules stopped the car with a jutter, and the other three climbed out.

"Zis is where we went for your birthday, non?" Lafayette asked Hercules with a sheepish smile as he closed the car door.

Hercules locked it before replying. "Yeah, it is."

John pulled Alex towards the front door, "come on, slow pokes!" He shouted back at the two. They scurried up to meet him, whilst Alex opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you three!" Angelica greeted them. "Four? Hercules, you have friends?" She teased, poking the man on the arm.

"It's only been four months, did you really forget me that quickly?" Lafayette chuckled as Angelica glanced up at him, slightly taken aback.

She gasped. "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Mortier Marqui de Lafayette?"

"How'd you remember that!?" John burst and hooked his arm with Alexander's, kissing the man's temple.

Angelica laughed with a wink. "I've got a good memory."

"You sure do, if you can get this guys full name!" Hercules gazed up at Lafayette dreamily, and the slightly taller man set his hand on Mulligan's shoulder heartfully.

Angelica led them to a booth, making them sit. "Like I said, good memory." She prepped her notebook. "Drinks?"

John looked up. "Coca cola." He smiled.

"Me too!" Alex grinned.

"Me three!" Lafayette snickered, glad he was sitting next to Hercules.

Hercules just sighed at the childishness. "I'll have a water." Lafayette shook his head. "What?"

"Zat's so boring!" He pushed Hercules playfully on the arm with his tongue stuck out.

Hercules shoved him lightly back. "So, I think I need something not so... out there."

John shook his head, and turned to Alex, whispering in his ear. "Helpless." Alexander nodded, watching them. He took notice of the bread basket on the table and grabbed a bit, rolling his eyes.

Lafayette poked his tongue out, giggling stupidly. Angelica placed the four drinks by them before leaning down to whisper in Alexander's ear. "Are they together yet?"

Alex shook his head, and watched Angelica shake her head. "They're helpless." John joined in. Hercules and Lafayette seemed to take no notice, still arguing flirtasiously. Wether they were flirting deliberately or not, it was abundantly clear they were clueles towards the other.

"Right, do you know what you what?"

Each ordered and Angelica scribbled it down in her neat handwriting. She walked off again, and the four engaged in polite, friendly conversation. Finally, Alex brought up, "what's Paris like, Laf?"

He smacked his hands on the table, eyes widening in excitement. "Paris? C'est incroyable! Amazing! It's beautiful, grassy and flowers! The high streets are busy, but fashion is great, if a little odd. It's a lot of the jackets I'm wearing, and quite colourful. Of course there's the Eiffel Tower, which lights up at night, and that's gorgeous! The streets are quite thin, and it's always loud. But, then again, France isn't quiet..." Lafayette began to trail off, slowly slipping into French. It seemed like talking about France, made him start speaking in his native language.

"C'est tellement romantique, la ville de la romance! La nourriture est excellente et les pâtisseries sont vraiment bonnes! Bien sûr, les croissants et le pain au chocolat sont parmi les meilleures choses qui soient! Ils vont bien ici, mais pas autant que la France." (Translation below.) Lafayette dreamed, already missing his home country.

Hercules blinked, as did John. Alex nodded along, although he was struggling to keep up with Lafayette's rapid French. Of course, Alexander was fluent, but Lafayette spoke so fast. "Slow down, and... English?" Hercules asked gently, taking a sip from his water glass.

"It's so romantic, the city of romance! The food is great, and the pastries are so good! Of course, croissants and chocolate bread are some of the best things ever! They're alright here, but not nearly as good as France." Lafayette translated, smiling widely. He seemed so passionate talking about his home country, his eyes sparkled as he spoke excitedly.

Hercules gushed silently inside, he couldn't help but feel so interested whenever Lafayette spoke. What was this man doing to him?

Angelica slid over to their table, placing meals before them. She pushed Alex's shoulder. "Budge up, I'm on my break."

Alexander looked at her fearfully before shifting over, nudging John up too as Angelica sat in the space. Lafayette smiled. "'Ow are you, Angie?" He questioned, taking a small drink of Coke.

Angelica grinned back. "I'm good, how was your time in Paris? I saw an interview with you in it not long ago."

Lafayette flushed a soft scarlet, chuckling. "Its 'ome, I love it there. Although, I did miss is 'ere." He confessed, shuffling in his seat.

Hercules discreetly shifted closer to Lafayette, it wasn't much, but it was closer. "Where about in France are you from, Laf?" John asked, despite his side being pushed against a wall.

"Chavaniac." He smiled in thought of his childhood home. Hercules took a bite of his food, keeping his attention on the talking Frenchman. He wasn't really listening, but knew it was about something to do with his childhood.

John nodded along. "My dad's finally coming around to accepting my sexuality." He raised his fork triumphantly, giving it a small wave.

Alex grinned. "That's great, Jackie!" Angelica smiled too before she stood.

"Right, I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me listen in, but I need to text Pegs." She scattered off to the kitchen and the others chuckled, continuing their conversation.

"My Ma's fallen ill." Hercules added in, taking a drink.

"With what?" Alexander was brought into a faint sense of panic, illnesses always made him scared, especially after his mother.

Hercules glanced up. "It's just influenza. She'll be alright, gave me a hell of a fright."

Lafayette placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Send my condolences, I 'ope she's better soon." He gave a warm smile, removing his hand. Hercules had to admit, he missed the touch. As did Lafayette, damn it. He'd just gotten over this fear, what was Hercules doing to him!

"From me too." John placed his head to look down, shovelling some vegetarian concoction into his gaping jaw.

Alexander watched in mild disgust. "What the fuck, John?"

"What?" He swallowed first before winking.

Lafayette shook his head with a chortle, beaming. Hercules looked over at Lafayette. He was so perfect. His smile, his voice, hair, personality. Everything.

This could only lead to trouble.

Yup, this man was going to break his heart.

* * *

**Words: 1,519**


	16. 16

Lafayette sat in the passenger seat by Hercules, singing along to the radio with the rest of them. He laughed as Alex outstretched his arms, consequently slapping John in the face. John smacked Alexander right back, and they began a slaptastical war, poking and laughing at each other.

Hercules glanced his his rear view mirror and cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lafayette said, gazing dreamily at Hercules.

Alexander stopped poking John for a second. "They're helpless."

John kissed Alexander's cheek. "Not... totally helpless. We can... push it along?"

"Are you insinuating we... Get our best friends together?" Alex gasped. "John, how could you? I'm in."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, Alex." John winked playfully, snickering to himself.

Alexander nodded. "We'll talk to Laf, at least he's admitting he likes Herc."

"Wait! What if he met someone in France?" John bit one of his nails.

Alex shook his head. "He would've told us."

"What are you two discussing in hush hush, back there?" Hercules chuckled, taking a quick look back.

"Nothing!" John yelped, tweaking his ponytail to fall properly.

Lafayette giggled. "Sure. Come on, tell me- us."

Alex and John simultaneously shook their heads, lips pursed. Hercules chortled and stopped his car slowly. "Come on, let's just go inside."

They agreed and got out, slamming the doors a little harshly behind them. John and Alex raced ahead, high fiving at the realisation Hercules gave them keys to his apartment. The two looked behind them quickly, Herc and Laf were quite a bit behind. Alexander fumbled for his key, finding it tucked away in his back pocket. He swiftly unlocked the door and the two went inside, closing the door quickly. Alexander locked it before Lafayette and Hercules even knew what was going on and locked them outside.

John sighed and leaned against the door. "Right, mission construct a nice evening to set them up is a go!"

"Why not just call it mission Mullette?" Alexander suggested.

John shrugged. "Yeah, that works!"

Hercules wiggled his door handle. He paused and turned to Lafayette. "They've locked us out. And left the key in the other side so we can't get in." He sighed.

Lafayette knocked harshly. "Guys! Let us in!"

They heard murmuring on the other side but no reply. "Dude! Come on! Let me in my apartment!" Hercules pounded his fist on the wood.

Hercules turned to Lafayette with a sigh. "They're up to something."

Lafayette tapped his foot in thought. "We could go back to my place for a bit." He finally suggested with a large smile.

Hercules retured the grin and took one last look at his door. "Come on, let's go then."

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Alex and John were running a riot, trying to figure out how to microwave popcorn. "What do these instructions mean!" John yelled as he slammed the bag onto the counter.

"John you were reading it upside down!" Alex shouted back, digging through drawers for any romantic movies.

"Oh!" John threw the bag into the microwave and shut the door, allowing electricity to run its course. "Alex! Where does Herc keep his chocolate!" The man had taken to hiding his sweets, at Alexander and John tended to steal them. Like now!

"Ehhhh!" Alex clambered to his feet, jumping to see on top the fridge. "Up there! Honestly, so predictable."

John struggled. "We're both to short! This is like a torture method!" He grabbed a chair and dragged it over, jumping onto it and attempting to reach the basket Hercules had set. John got it and dumped the contents onto the kitchen counter before leaping off back to the ground. He practically kicked the chair across the room back to the table where Alex was cheering.

"Mission Mullette is in action!" Alex yelped in a squeaky voice, going back to his search for a sappy movie. "PERFECT!"

John whipped around. "What did you find!"

"A present given to Herc ages ago, when it first came out. Never been watched as well!"

"What movie I meant!" John rolled his eyes, opening the fridge door to find strawberries.

Alexander laughed. "Blue is the Warmest Colour!" He read the back. "It's so perfect! It's a lesbian couple, and ones French!"

"Gay and French? Holy shit, you're a genius!" John slammed the plastic box of strawberries on the counter, beginning to melt chocolate.

Alex silently ran over and stole a piece of fruit, staring at John. "Try me, bitch." He accidently spat a little and John grimaced.

"Asshole."

"But I'm your asshole!"

John shrugged in agreement. "I suppose so!" He dipped strawberries into the now melted chocolate and placed them on a plate. The popcorn was done so he poured it into a bowl.

"Should I dare enter Hercules' bedroom?" Alexander joked as he kicked the door open lightly. He walked in, and not paying attention to anything else, looked under his bed. He grabbed a big fluffy blanket and paced back to the living room where he dumped it on the sofa. Alex, from there, ran back in and looked under the bed again, spotting a large fluffy something. He shrugged and grabbed it, pulling it out and grasping hold of yet another blanket. He looked at what he'd pulled out and squealed.

"JOHN!" Alex sprinted into the living room, clutching the blanket and a large stuffed bear.

Laurens turned around and 'awwed'. "That's so cute." John walked forward and looked at the tag around his neck. On it, in gold, loopy, faded handwriting, was the word, "Lucky." "That's so cute!"

Alex gently laid it on the couch along with the blankets and leaned by John who was tidying up. He was never this tidy. "What are you doing?"

"If this is going to be romantic, the place can't be a mess!" John insisted, kissing Alexander's nose to shut him up.

Alex hummed and blushed, tilting his head up slightly to kiss John passionately. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too, Lexi." John pulled out his phone, dialling Hercules. "Come on! Let's go!" They left, turning off the lights and locking the door as they left. "H-hey, Herc..."

"JOHN!" Alex heard, Hercules wasn't being exactly quiet. "What the fuck!"

"You can go home now..."

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear-"

"'Erc, amour, calm down." The muffled French came, and Alex's eyes widened.

John hung up and unlocked their own apartment. "John, Lafayette called Hercules amour over the phone!"

"What does that mean?" John smiled and walked in.

"Love."

"Aww! Well then, you're my amour!" John poked his cheek and Alexander shut the door, locking it so Hercules wouldn't go in.

* * *

"What do you think they've done?" Lafayette asked as Hercules unlocked his flat.

"I dunno, Laf. But I'm scared." He pushed the door open and turned on the light. Hercules froze as he looked in.

Lafayette peered over Hercules' shoulder. "Is something ze matter-? Oh mon Dieu." He muttered. "May as well go inside!" Lafayette gently set a hand on Hercules' shoulder and he moved inside, looking around.

"John, Alex, what the fuck have you done?" He looked over at the TV, it was on, and readied with a movie.

Lafayette placed some popcorn into his mouth, smiling at the sweetness. "Zis is nice."

"I guess," he shrugged, he'd just play along. "Wanna sit?" Hercules dropped onto the sofa, landing on something. "Ow!"

Lafayette sat by him and looked over. "Are you okay, mon cherie?"

"Where did they get this!?" Hercules showed Lafayette the old bear, and the Frenchman cooed.

"Zats so adorable!" He smiled. "'Is name is Lucky."

Hercules nodded. "I haven't seen this in ages." He smiled and set it to his left, Lafayette on his right. "Let's see what dreadful movie they've planned."

Lafayette leapt to his feet. "Wait!" He flicked off the lights. "Better atmosphere!" He sat back by Hercules, nothing the plate of strawberries. "Zis is oddly romantic, 'Erc."

Hercules flushed red at the comment but didn't move. "It's Alexander, I dunno what we are supposed to think." He chortled nervously and pressed play, not sure of what this movie actually was.

Lafayette grabbed a blanket and bundled himself up in it, watching the title come up.

_Blue is The Warmest Colour _

"I know zis movie!" Lafayette yelled. "It's French!"

Hercules pursed his lips and grabbed some popcorn.

It was gonna be a wild ride.

* * *

**Words: 1,438**

**Does anyone ship Jamilton? Cause I'm starting to and I wanna write a book for it.**


	17. 17

**Okay, so I'm starting a new book with a fantasy AU, I don't have a title or ship yet.**

* * *

Lafayette threw some popcorn at Hercules, who blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" He chuckled, shifting in his seat. Laf simply pouted.

"You didn't catch it." He shook his head sadly, and chewed on some popcorn himself, drawing his attention back to the movie.

"Is that a challenge?" Hercules sat up straight.

Lafayette looked over to him. "What if it is?" He teased and gently poked Hercules' cheeks.

"Try me." He winked playfully.

"Alright!" Lafayette grabbed the bowl of popcorn and tossed some in the vague direction of Mulligan. It missed and hit the floor and Hercules shook his head.

"Awful throw." He chuckled. "Get a better angle, like-"

"Like this!" Lafayette lay across the couch and threw more up at him. It should've been caught.

However.

Hercules didn't catch it, but instead couldn't move. Lafayette was lying across his lap for gods sake! The Frenchman smiled sweetly. "You missed again." He poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth.

"You- Threw it wrong!" Hercules stammered and took some sweetness from Lafayette anyway.

Lafayette laughed and nodded. "Oui, of course I did." He didn't move from his position.

"Are ya gonna..." Hercules trailed off and instead went to fiddling with his crushes ponytail.

He looked up at Mulligan slowly, letting their eyes lock. "Am I going to what?"

"Nothing." Hercules hummed and continued to play with the slightly taller mans luscious locks. He turned his head back to the movie, trying to ignore Lafayette resting across him. Mulligan quietly undid Gilbert's bun and ran his fingers through it, gently undoing the knots. Lafayette grabbed a chocolate strawberry and bit into it, chewing softly. He pulled the fluffy blanket over him, tucking it under his neck and grasping Lucky the Bear. "Did you take my bear?"

"Oui, whatchu gonna do 'bout it?" Lafayette stuck out his tongue again.

Hercules pouted. "There's nothing I can do, is there?"

"Nope!" Lafayette popped the 'p' and crunched into a strawberry. He grabbed another one and held it up to Hercules, pressing it against his lips. "Come on, open up, 'Erc."

"What's up with you?" Hercules laughed. "You're more flirtatious than usual."

"Romantic movies do zis to me." He winked. "Now open and eat ze fucking strawberry."

Hercules went to take the fruit from him but Lafayette pulled away. "Non, ahh-"

He rolled his eyes and opened his lips embarrassingly, trying not to snicker as Lafayette placed the strawberry between Hercules' lips. The gay movie continued playing in the background as Hercules bit down on the chocolated fruit. Lafayette giggled and stayed laid across Hercules' lap.

* * *

"Do you think it's working?" Alexander asked John, their TV volume low so it wouldn't be heard.

John shrugged. "Watching the movie, kissing, making out, fucking. Who knows?" He wrapped an arm around Alexander's waist and snuggling into the smaller mans chest.

"I'm betting all four." Alex smiled and placed his chin on top of John's fluffy hair. He sneezed thanks to it.

Laurens laughed out loud and kissed Alexander's cheek. "We'll find out tomorrow morning I guess."

* * *

Hercules stroked Lafayette's hair as he drifted into sleep. "Tired?"

"Non, never." The Frenchman insisted and pulled the blanket off. Only to throw it over Hercules' head and sit up, relaxing against his chest.

"Sure." Hercules laughed and ran his hands through Lafayette's soft curls. "You're not tired."

"Yeah, and this movies not gay." Lafayette confessed to being tired as Hercules blushed red.

"Aww, lesbians in love." He chuckled and twisted Lafayette's hair around his ring finger.

Lafayette rested his head on Hercules' shoulder as the kissing scene came on.

* * *

"Remind me why we're listening in?" Alexander questioned, his ear pressed up against the door.

"Because we need to know if they're doing anything." John moved away with a sigh. "Which they're not."

Alex tapped his foot. "What we gonna do?"

John thought for a second before clapping happily. "We can turn off their power! The fuse-box is round the back of the building!"

"Is that a good idea?" Alexander asked. John cocked an eyebrow. "You're right, I have no reason not to trust you!"

John rushed outside and flipped open the fuse-box, finding the apartment labelled with the same letter as Hercules' apartment and had the sudden realisation that he didn't know what switch to hit. So, he flicked them all off.

Alexander waited a few seconds before he heard some yell multiple profanities and he could tell the lights went out. John came charging back in. "Did it work?"

The immigrant nodded. "I think so."

* * *

They were peacefully watching the movie, snuggled up next to each other and blushing lightly. Then the lights went out. Hercules let out a yell of surprise as Lafayette simply shrieked, "fuck!"

"What happened?" Hercules shouted, flushing bright red as Lafayette buried his face in Hercules' chest. "Okay, it's okay." He stroked Lafayette's hair gently

"I'm sorry, 'Erc..." Lafayette mumbled.

"Hey, hey, it's fine..." Hercules gently kissed Lafayette's forehead to calm him down, looking around the room.

Lafayette blushed and slightly tilted his head up, half kissing his lips. Hercules looked down at Lafayette in shock. "Oh, mon Dieu, I'm sorry-"

Hercules cut him off by pushing their lips together, wrapping his arm around his waist. The Frenchman was pleasantly surprised, and kissed back too, slinging his arms around Hercules' neck. He pulled Lafayette closer, any space between them became unbearable.

Then the lights flickered on and the door opened. "Hey- Oh my god it worked!" Alexander yelled and the two broke away in embarrassment. Hercules whipped his head around and shot Alexander a death glare.

John appeared at his side, grinning. "Hello-"

"What worked? What are you on about!" Lafayette exclaimed.

The two men shared a glance.

"Explain yourself." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

John cleared his throat, but Alex spoke. "Well, lets not worry about what we did! What about you two? Are you together now?" He stepped into the apartment, John following and shutting the door behind him.

Lafayette gazed at Hercules, still shocked. He gently touched his lips with a smile, he could still feel Hercules' arm around his waist.

"You're seeming quite smitten, Laf." John pointed out. "What'd I miss?"

Hercules chuckled, retracting his arm from Lafayette. "Are we together now! Are we together now?" He looked over at Lafayette.

"Alex, John, if you could bugger off for a minute, zat would perfect." He smiled sweetly.

John dropped his jaw. "Man!" He grabbed Alex's hand. "You better tell me what you saw!" John told Alexander as they reluctantly left.

Lafayette waited for the door to close before calling. "And don't listen in!"

There was a groan of annoyance from the other side off the wood.

"So, what are we? Cause we just took a hop skip and a jump over the boundary of friendship." Hercules tried to laugh.

Lafayette sheepishly reached out for his hand. "That depends on what you want us to be."

"Then I suppose a date would be nice." Hercules softly kissed his cheek.

Lafayette grinned widely. "Hercules, this would be my first relationship. I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't, I promise."

* * *

**Words: 1,250**

**Sorry this update took so long! I've been really busy and a little stressed, so sorry if the quality isn't as good as usual.**


End file.
